Good Luck Charlie: Separated And Reunioned
by ICrzy
Summary: Bob and Amy got a divorce after Gabe was born. After the divorce Bob took P.J. and Amy kept Teddy and Gabe, neither parent kept in contact afterwards and each child hasn't met each other. After twelve years of being apart something brings them together again... but will things be back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

_My name is Theodora Blankenhooper, I am sixteen years old and my whole life was flipped upside down when I was only four years old. I actually don't remember it much mostly because what four year old would remember being well... four. My mom and dad got into bad fights all the time and then decided to get a divorce. This all occurred a few months after the birth of my baby brother, Gabriel. When my parents filed for their divorce they had to figure out who got what... even the children. In the end my eldest brother P.J., who was only five, ended up leaving with my dad. I had gotten some cards from my dad over the years but lately they've faded. _

_That's not what I want to know. My whole life my mom has been avoiding the truth from me. She never tells me who my father is or where he could be. She says, "You're too young." and when I beg it from her, it doesn't work. The only reason why I want to find my dad is to meet my brother. We were ripped apart from each other so young that we didn't get a chance to get to know each other. I've only seen one photo of my big brother before, it was a picture from some birthday party. He had cake all over his shaggy blonde hair and Power Rangers shirt. After I showed mom the photo, she hid it a day later and I don't understand why. Is she trying to protect me from something? Because if she is, she should say it. Nevertheless, my search is never going to end. I will find my brother and finally meet him._

_I know Gabe would love to meet him. Heck, I do too! I've wondered what kind of guy he is... like maybe a nice teen who volunteers to save the world or maybe a jock who plays football. I expect he might be a prankster like Gabe, or maybe a music junky like me! We're been apart for twelve years and I am just so curious. I wonder if he looks like Gabe with dark hair... or like me with light hair. I don't know, but it's driving me crazy trying to find him. The only clues I have to find P.J. is his full name is Patrick-John, which doesn't seem very common, and my father's name is Robert._

_My next step into trying to find my brother is social media, which I am glad for since the world is full of hormonal teens who like to update their post every second they get. If not there, then I'll begin a wide search... how? I don't know. But nevertheless, diary I'll keep you posted... until then._

_-Teddy R is out 333_

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"Theodora! Time for school!" Shouted the mom.

Theodora aka Teddy came downstairs. Her curly blonde hair down, she wore light make-up, and her private school uniform. She groans and takes a seat in the kitchen that Monday morning.

"Mom, I hate it at St. Thomas." Teddy complained about her private school.

Her mom shakes her head, "Stop complaining. Its a fine school."

Teddy rolls her eyes, "As if. The girls smoke in the bathrooms, there are fights every day in lunch, and the teachers are so strict." Teddy said.

Her mother faced her daughter, "Teddy you're a teenager. What do you know?"

Teddy groans and decides to take a bite of her pancakes instead of answering. In came her younger brother, Gabriel aka Gabe. Teddy sees Gabe stuffing some kind of object in his backpack, this however did not go unnoticed by their mother.

"Gabriel, what's in your backpack?" His mom asked.

"Nothing-!" He shouts.

His mother took his backpack and pulled out a cage with rats in them, "Gabriel!"

"What? I have a test in science and St. Thomas is boring." Gabe said.

Teddy nudges her mom, "See Gabe even hates it there."

Their mother shakes her head, "I don't see what's wrong with that school. It's better than the public schools. The rate of students who attend St. Thomas go into college quicker."

Teddy groans, "I am going to school."

Teddy grabbed her stuff and left. Gabe took his bag from his mom and followed his sister out the door only before he grabbed two pieces of toast for himself for the road.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"P.J., hey don't wanna be late for school." Said his father.

Arriving into the living room was P.J. Duncan. He had shaggy blonde hair in his face, he wore a black shirt with a gray hoodie over top, he had holey jeans, and black converses.

"Yeah, I know." P.J. said grabbing his keys.

Walking into the living room, "Hey sport. I gotta take the car in, gotta drop off Uncle Kelly at the airport." He says.

P.J. nods, "Ah its cool. I can just walk, you know Emmett and I can easily walk to school." P.J. said picking up his backpack.

His dad nods and smiles, "Thanks P.J. I totally owe you."

P.J. grins, "Maybe that guitar I've had my eyes on for a while now."

His dad smiles at his son as he grabbed his car keys, "We'll see. Now off to school."

P.J. nods, "Later dad."

P.J. walked out the door and saw his neighbor, Emmett, who he told they have to walk. That didn't bother them, it wasn't that far of a walk anyways so the guys just enjoyed the nice sunny day and began their walk to school.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Teddy groans, "I can't believe mom! Think of your sister, Charlotte, she is only a baby. She doesn't know about all of this. To her, Michael is her biological father." Teddy said.

Gabe looked at his sister, "But he is."

Teddy looks at Gabe, "I know- its just. I am tried of it all, I want to know my dad. I want to know my brother."

Gabe nods and sighs, "Me too."

Teddy pulled her brother for a side hug as they walked, "I promise you. Some day we'll meet them."

They reached the corner of the sidewalk, Teddy pressed the button for the light to change though something caught her eyes. She turned and across the street, there was a boy with the same blonde hair like her and similar looks like her and her brother. He was walking with an Afrain American guy, they were dressed as if they attended public school and Teddy was shocked.

"Teddy, the light changed." Gabe motioned her to follow him.

Teddy nods and follows him, "Yeah- um Gabe does that kid look familiar?"

Gabe looks at the teen and nearly gasped, "Whoa he looks like you and mom."

Teddy nods, "He- can't be our brother. Mom said dad moved away from Denver."

Gabe nods, "Yeah that was her words."

The siblings reached their private school and saw the blonde teen still continuing onward. Teddy looked forward a couple blocks and saw a public school at the end of the street, she knew what she was going to do. She was going to confront this person and find out if he is her brother.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. reached school with Emmett and the two walked to their lockers. Standing by his locker was a girl whose red hair was in braids and had freckles, she formed a smile when she saw P.J.

"Patrick, morning." She says.

"Morning, Bella." P.J. says.

P.J. opens his locker followed by Emmett opening his, "Man did you hear that Miss Campbell is retiring?"

P.J. shook his head, "Nope."

Bella then looks at Emmett, "Well that isn't surprising."

Emmett snickers, "So Bella how was that date with that private school kid?"

Bella groans, "It didn't happen. He got grounded."

P.J. had a smirk, "Private school kid has a bad side?"

Bella laughs and shoves him, "Shut it! Apparently he got in trouble for trying to stop a fight."

Emmett shuts his locker, "Lame."

P.J. nods, "Agreed."

Bella glares at the two, "Oh shut up. Do you two have girlfriends?"

P.J. and Emmett exchanged looks, "So how about we go talk get you another date with him?"

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

At the end of the school day Teddy was waiting at the school gate to wait for Gabe, as she waited a guy from her class came out. He seemed to be waiting for someone as well. He noticed her and smiled at her.

"Hi Theodora," He says.

"Spencer, you've known me since we were six. Call me Teddy." Teddy said.

"Right, Teddy." Spencer said.

Teddy brushed her hair behind her ear, "So you waiting on someone?"

Spencer nods, "My girlfriend. She goes to the public school down the street, South High School." He says.

Teddy nods, "Oh yeah I heard their football team went to state last year."

Spencer nods, "Yeah they are great. Bella and I went to a few games with her friends."

Teddy smiles, "That's great. I bet those guys are better than the clowns here."

Spencer laughs, "Yeah they're no St. Thomas but they are funny. Her two closest friends are guys, Emmett and Patrick, god those two together are just the worst." Spencer said.

Teddy smiles more, "I am actually jealous of that. The only friend I have here is you and Lancy."

Spencer then got an idea, "Hey want to come with me to hang out with them at the movies or something sometime?"

Teddy looked shocked, "You sure?"

Spencer nods, "Yeah totally. Bella would probably love another girl, but sorry if Patrick or Emmett flirts with you. They can kinda be like that."

Teddy laughs, "I can only imagine."

Out came Gabe, "I am sorry I am late!"

Teddy smiles at him, "Not at all kiddo."

Spencer looks at Teddy, "Think about it."

Teddy nods, "I will. Later, Spence." She says and began to walk away with Gabe.

**Tell me what you think?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

P.J. walked inside his house, actually the small two bedroom apartment he and his dad lived in. P.J. threw his book bag on the floor and walked over to the coffee table, he flipped the through the mail that laid there. More bills than anything. P.J. exhaled and scratched his head, he have to pick up more shifts at his job in order to help bring in the income for him and his dad. P.J. got up and headed to his bedroom, which was a complete mess. He had some band posters on the wall, a guitar near his bed, and a desk with a laptop sitting on top. He walked and sat down at his desk, he glanced around seeing if his dad was not going home and then opened a drawer. He  
>pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside were old photos, mostly of him as a child with a few other children.<p>

P.J. picked on up, it was a photo of himself at age four cuddling a small three year old girl. They shared the same hair color yet he had his blue eyes and she had brown eyes. Her hair was in pigtails, and wore a yellow dress which was covered in mud. He wore a dress shirt and khakis that were covered in mud. On the back of the photo said, Easter of 1998.

A knock on his bedroom door shocked him, "You okay?"

P.J. turned seeing his uncle, "I thought you had to go back to Florida?" P.J. asked quickly hiding his photos.

Kelly shakes his head, "No why did my older brother tell you I was leaving?"

P.J. nods, "Yeah that's why I wasn't expecting anyone home."

Kelly frowns, "Sorry sport if I interrupted some teenage private moment."

P.J. shakes his head, "No- I am just. I don't know." P.J. said looking down at the floor.

Kelly enters the room, "You want to know more don't you?"

P.J. nods, "Yeah! I have every right, and I am going to be eighteen in about six months."

Kelly rubs the back of his neck, "Bob and you mother are- complicated."

P.J. looks at his uncle, "Well why can't I at least know about- about my siblings?"

Kelly sits on P.J.'s bed, "I am certain she probably told Gabriel and Theodora some lie saying you might be dead or something."

P.J. looked confused, "What- why?"

Kelly sighs, "Probably her way to protect them. She may assume that you and your father will probably never return into their lives."

P.J. looks at his uncle, "Can I ask you something?"

Kelly nods, "Anything."

P.J. looks seeing if the door was going to open, "Do you know where they live?"

Kelly looks at P.J., "I am sorry but I don't."

P.J. nods, "Alright. Well I need to get ready for work."

P.J. grabs his work shirt and then heads out the door. He looks at the sky and exhales his dad was probably out seeing that women he had been staying up late on the phone with. P.J. didn't mind or even cared if his dad was dating anyone but he'd like to at least know.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

The Blankenhooper- Ross family entered Kwikki Chikki, Amy didn't feel like cooking that day for lunch and thought it would be fun to let the kids go into town and maybe even go shopping. Teddy groaned, she hated this place mostly because the usual cashier would always hit on her and it made her feel awkward. Gabe liked it but hated when his mom ordered him the kids meal.

At the cashier was a different guy, it was Spencer. Teddy seem shocked, so when her family was figuring what they wanted she walked over to talk to him. He noticed her and a bright smile appeared on his face, she also smiled seeing her friend.

"Since when do you work here?" Teddy asked.

"Since last summer, my old man says a job teaches responsibility." Spencer said.

Teddy nods, "I'd think he'd get you connections with his job at the power plant and everything."

Spencer nods, "Yeah but he said I'd feel complete if I got the job myself. I am still new so I get the worst of it."

Teddy laughs, "Sorry Spence."

Amy walked over, "Okay we'd like to order- oh hi Spencer!" Amy said.

"Hi," Spencer said.

He never knew to call her "Amy", "Miss Blankenhooper", or "Mrs Ross". Since she got remarried when Teddy was thirteen and Gabe was nine.

"So my husband would like the number ten, with a cola. Gabe, here would like a chicken finger kid's meal with a small sprite. Teddy would like the number five with a tea. I would like a number three with water. And for little Charlie I say just some fries and milk to drink." Amy ordered.

Spencer nods, "Alright your total will be twenty dollars and fifty cents." Spencer read off the machine.

Amy handed Spencer her credit card and paid for the meal, both Teddy and Gabe went to a table and sat down. Just as the two sat down they saw coming out of the men's restroom was the kid they saw before walking to school that looked like them.

"Oh hey, Patrick! Can you help with me with the payment again with credit cards?" Spencer asked.

Looking up with his blue eyes he nods, "Sure thing."

Amy glanced over she must have did a double take at him and so did P.J., maybe they've seen each other before. So P.J. walked over and showed Spencer again how it works, after thanking his fellow co-worker P.J. went to restock the products in the restaurant.

Amy took a seat next to Teddy, "Did you date that young man before?" She asked.

Teddy made a face, "Mom-!"

"I am only asking." Amy said.

"No," Teddy said getting angry.

Michael smiles, "Please don't get angry Teddy."

Teddy groans and rolls her eyes.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. was on his phone, a single flip phone while he was eating his quick lunch with Spencer after they got the Blankenhooper- Ross family's meal done. Spencer sat down across from him with a soda in hand.

"Dude that phone is so old." Spencer said.

P.J. looked up, "Hello private school, I cannot afford the whole world." P.J. teased.

Spencer looked at him, "Sorry it's just- sometimes I forget."

P.J. shrugs, "I can't hold that against you. So is that girl a friend of yours or something? When she went to grab some napkins you and her were pretty friendly."

Spencer looks at P.J. seriously, "I would never cheat on Bella."

P.J. chuckles, "Good or I'll have to kill you."

Spencer laughs back, "Nah she is a good friend. I've known her since we were six."

"Wow, long friendship." P.J. said after taking a bite of his fries.

Spencer leans back in his seat, "Well sorta like you and Emmett."

P.J. shrugs, "I guess so what is her name?"

Spencer grins, "What wanna ask her out?"

P.J. shakes his head, "I am not into dating now. Besides she looks familiar."

Spencer nods, "Theodora Blankenhooper."

P.J. raised eyebrow to the last name, "Are you serious?"

Spencer laughs, "Yeah she was teased for her last name as a kid."

"Not anymore?" P.J. asked.

Spencer shakes his head, "Nope not after her mom married Michael Ross public defender."

P.J. nods, "That could help."

Spencer grins, "So um- not trying to change the subject do you need a ride home tonight?"

P.J. shakes his head, "Nah- I am sure my dad will come by. If not I don't mind walking home."

"In that neighborhood at night?" Spencer asked.

P.J. grins, "There is nothing wrong with where I live. I've lived there all my life."

Spencer shrugs, "There is so much crime there."

P.J. shrugs, "I guess so."

Just as the two were laughing and continuing to exchange more someone walked over, looking up they see Teddy standing over top of them.

"Excuse me, are you Patrick?" Teddy asked.

P.J. nods, "Yes?"

Spencer looked confused, "Teddy you okay?"

Teddy shakes her head, "I don't know- I think. Are you my brother?"

P.J. looks at her confused like and then to her mother who overheard that question. He saw her mother run over quickly and tried to pull her daughter away in a hurry, like she had a feeling that the question her daughter asked could be true. Though Teddy kept fighting back to find out the truth.

"Are you Patrick-John?" Teddy asked.

That got P.J. to stand, "How do you know my middle name?"

Teddy looks at her, "I am Theodora- and this is Gabriel." Teddy said.

Gabe peaked over, "Hi."

P.J. looked at Amy with a confused look and then looked at Teddy, "My sister? I- I haven't had a sister, a brother, nor a mother since I was five."

Amy turns and then her look looked softer, "P.J.?"

P.J. looked confused, "Um-?"

Michael finally added it up, "Son can you call your father? Maybe we can sort out this situation."

P.J. nods, "Um Spencer can you go tell-." He was cut off.

"Yeah man." Spencer got up.

P.J. dialed his dad's cell, "Dad- hey um. I need you at work."

"Why? Are you sick or hurt?" His dad replied on the other end.

"No- no. It's just, um I think I met my siblings and mom." He replied with.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Bob entered the little fast food restaurant quickly, he then spots someone he swore he'd never see again. Amy turns and sees her ex husband, a look of guilt appeared on her face whereas Bob had rage. He stomped over to his son and pulled him away.

"What did she say to you?" Bob asked.

"Nothing-." P.J. said.

Amy took a small step, "Bob. It's been a while."

Bob stopped and turned, "Twelve years if I've added correctly."

Amy nods, "Correct."

Teddy stands up again, "So he is- this man is our father?" Teddy asked.

Amy nods not looking at her children, "Yes."

P.J. looked at his dad, "Is this true?"

Bob nods, "Yes P.J."

Gabe looks at P.J., "Whoa so you're our brother."

P.J. rubs the back of his neck, "Um yeah- I guess so."

Teddy walks over with a smile, "I've been dreaming of meeting you all my life. It's great to finally meet you."

P.J. nods, "Yeah. It's nice to meet you too."

Amy looked at Bob, "I thought you left Denver?"

"We didn't," Bob said.

"That's what you told the kids." Amy said.

"Because I knew you wouldn't want me to visit." Bob said getting a bit upset.

P.J. got in the middle of it, "Dad stop it. We can deal with this later."

Bob exhales, "Okay."

Michael nods, "That sounds fair. You both may come over to our home tomorrow and we can talk about it all clearly."

Bob glares at Michael, "Yeah whatever."

P.J. felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his dad. P.J. looked at him, his dad faced him with a smile. P.J. nodded and formed a simple smile, and then turned his head to this new family in front of him. Teddy and Gabe were smiling, and yet Amy didn't seem happy.

"P.J., I'll let you get back to work. I know Mitch would be angry if you don't get back to work, I'll be back at six." Bob said.

P.J. nods, "Yeah that's fine. See you later." P.J. said.

Bob smiles at his two children and then glares at his ex wife and her husband as he leaves, P.J. exhales and rubs his shaggy hair with his hands. He gazed over and noticed Amy begin to look like she crying, P.J. didn't know how or what to do.

"P.J., I cannot believe I didn't know it was you from the first look." Amy said.

"No need to be upset, ma'am. Um- it's been twelve years and how could you know what I look like?" P.J. said trying to lighten the mood.

Amy nods, "Right." She felt hurt when her own son called her "ma'am".

Michael had a smile, "You should return to work son. Wouldn't want to get fired."

P.J. shakes his head, "No sir. Um- my dad and I will come over- um Spencer will just text Theodora my number and we can figure out time."

Teddy smiles, "Just- call me Teddy."

"And me Gabe!" Gabe smiles.

P.J. nods, "Noted. Um- see you then." P.J. said and began to walk back to work.

Amy watched her son walk away, and she felt like grabbing him and just holding onto him. It was after seeing him in person after all those years that she realized that her and Bob's fight and choice to divide the kids was the worst mistake ever. Now she sees her son twelve years later and he is practically grown up.

"Amy, you okay?" Michael asked.

Amy shakes her head, "I just got my son back- and now I watched him walk away again."

**Tell me what you think?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Bob and P.J. pulled up the driveway of the Blankenhopper-Ross home, P.J. sees that his mom and siblings come from more money than him. He felt nervous and had no idea what to do at that moment, just then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"P.J.," His dad said.

"Yeah?" P.J. asked.

Bob looked at his son, "No matter what happens know I love you."

P.J. nods, "I know you do dad. I love you too."

Bob nods, "Alright let's go and get this over with."

P.J. grins, "Be nice."

P.J. and Bob exit the car and walk up to the front door only to have Teddy open it with a big smile on her face. Gabe was behind her in the background turning off his game system, sitting on the floor was little Charlie playing with dolls. Michael and Amy exit the kitchen to see the front door open.

"Oh welcome," Amy said.

Teddy smiles, "Please come in."

Bob smiles, "Thank you Theodora."

Teddy shakes her head, "Teddy. You call me Teddy."

Gabe lifts his hand up, "And its Gabe not Gabriel!" He shouts.

Amy picks up Charlie, "And this is your half sister. Charlotte meet your big brother."

Teddy smiles, "We call her Charlie for short."

Bob smiles, "That's cute."

P.J. smiles, "Hi Charlie."

The two enter the home and Michael says, "So do you want to be called by Patrick or P.J.?"

Bob glared, "He is only called P.J. by close family." He says.

P.J. groans, "Dad."

Amy smiles, "Oh we don't mind. We just want you comfortable." She says.

P.J. takes Amy's offer to take a seat on the couch next to Gabe, "I guess Patrick would work out well."

Amy nods, "And you can call me mom."

P.J. felt uncomfortable with that, "I am sorry but that might take some time."

Bob nods sitting down next to his son, "Yes I agree with that. Teddy and Gabe you may refer to me as dad or Bob, I don't mind." Bob said.

Amy glares, "But he is my son."

"I raised him." Bob glared back.

Amy turns her head to him, "I could have raised him."

"Not alone." Bob said.

P.J. groans again, "Quit fighting!"

Teddy nods, "Really mom. Behave."

Amy sighs, "Sorry Bob. I just felt like he'd-."

"Call you mom and want to move in with you." Bob said.

P.J. turned to his dad, "Dad. Please."

Bob looks at his son, "Never mind that comment."

Gabe looked around awkwardly, "So does anyone like pizza?"

Amy looks at her son, "We are not having pizza for Patrick's first dinner with this family."

Teddy groans, "Why not? You don't have to make a fancy dinner."

Amy turns to P.J., "I just want him to feel welcomed."

P.J. looks at Amy, "I don't care really. Pizza would be fine, I guess."

Teddy noticed P.J. behavior, he felt very uncomfortable with all of this.

"How about you guys go order dinner and us kids can- catch up?" Teddy said.

Michael nods, "Sounds like a wonderful idea pumpkin."

Bob glares at Michael, and then P.J. whispered something into his dad's ear and then Bob's glare faded away. Bob, Amy, and Micheal got up and left going into the kitchen. P.J. looked around and then saw Teddy sit down on the seat across from him.

"You don't feel comfortable here, do you?" Teddy asked.

P.J. turns to her, "It's not that- it's. I'm not from this living it large style, and a mother- well haven't had one in the picture so I guess mothers must be a bit um what's the right word." P.J. said.

"Overbearing, protective, annoying, or not to mention naggy." Gabe said.

Teddy laughs, "Totally."

P.J. nods with a small smile, "Yeah I guess this is so new to me."

"How about to make this less awkward is we talk about ourselves." Gabe said.

"Oh I'll go first!" Teddy said.

Teddy sat next to her older brother, P.J.'s smiles was soft but it was so real. Teddy couldn't help but smile when P.J. did, its just one of those smiles that make everyone feel happy just seeing.

"So I am Teddy, I am sixteen. I play volleyball, I love music, and to sing. I also love writing, my English teacher says I could be a novist when I grow up. I hate science class, it's too complicated and hard. I am not sure what else to say." Teddy said.

Gabe raises his hand, "Me next! I am Gabe, I am twelve. I love playing pranks, video games, and comic books. I am great a soccer but I decided not to play this season. I love P.E. but I hate math and science, but actually more hate history."

"Guess I am next. So I am P.J. or Patrick, I am seventeen turning eighteen in six months. I love playing music, singing, writing music or sometimes poems. I do actually like comics, there is a comic book store near our apartment and my buddy Emmett and I would go over every Saturday and pick up the latest issues. I guess I like English class, I mean my English teacher is pretty cool. My worst classes are usually art and or math." P.J. said.

Teddy gasped, "You sing! Oh my god, that is so cool."

P.J. nods, "Yeah been playing the guitar since I was ten." He said.

"Played the piano when I was eight." Teddy groaned.

"Hey I am still playing the piano." Gabe complained.

P.J. snickers, "Have to perform and everything?"

Teddy groans, "You have no idea."

"So P.J., what's your place like?" Gabe asked.

P.J. shrugs, "Just your basic two bedroom apartment. Nothing too fancy." He says.

Teddy leans closer to her brother, "Is it rough?"

P.J. looks at her, "Not really. Its just different than this life style."

The adults enter the room to see the children talking and partly laughing. Amy formed a smile on her face and glanced to see Bob's faint smile as well. Gabe noticed his parents had entered the room and turned his head to face them.

"Hey can I stay over at P.J.'s one night?" Gabe asked.

Amy turned to Bob, "Um you'd have to ask your fa- father."

Bob noticed the stutter, "Um how about when I see my work schedule for the rest of the month and we'll work something out."

Gabe grins, "Yes!"

Michael sits down, "So Patrick where do you attend school?"

P.J. looks up, "South High School." He says.

"Really, he attends public school?" Amy asked.

Bob crossed his arms on his chest, "What's wrong with public school?" He asked sitting next to P.J.

Teddy grins, "Yeah mom what's wrong with public school?"

Amy shakes her head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

P.J. looked confused, "Where do you go to school?"

Gabe groans, "St Thomas."

Bob turns to Amy, "How can you afford that?"

Amy turns to Bob, "My nursing income and Michael's lawyer income kinda adds up the enrollment. So Bob what are you doing now?"

Bob rubbed the back of his neck, "I am working in construction."

Michael nods, "That's a tough job. I hear most construction companies are letting a lot of employees go."

P.J. and Bob exchanged looks, "Well not me."

P.J. felt his dad put his hand on his knee, P.J. looked at his dad and saw his dad smile. Just then the doorbell went off and that meant pizza was there.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. was in the living room on the phone with his uncle while everyone went into the kitchen to get pizza.

"They are so different, Kelly." P.J. said.

"You don't like them?" Kelly replied.

P.J. shakes his head, "I didn't say that. I mean- its weird."

P.J. hears laughter on the other end, "Of course sport. You're with your siblings and mother after twelve years, of course it'll be weird."

P.J. rubbed his hand in his shaggy hair, "Amy wants me to call her 'mom' and it doesn't feel right." P.J. admitted.

"Amy is a bit pushy." Kelly said.

P.J. laughed, "That's an understatement."

Kelly laughs, "How is your father dealing with it?"

"Alright, there has been some yelling but it's been alright." P.J. said.

"P.J., come get some pizza!" Bob shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming," P.J. said to the door, "Gotta go Kelly."

P.J. hung up and entered the kitchen, he sees his family sitting at the dinning table. P.J. grabbed a plate and one slice of pizza, then took a seat next to his dad. Amy was a bit upset that he didn't sit next to her, but she had to understand getting close to him will take time.

"So who were you on the phone with?" Gabe asked playing with his cheese on his pizza.

"My Uncle Kelly," P.J. said.

Bob turned to P.J., "Is Kelly alright?"

P.J. nods, "He was wondering how everything is going."

Amy turned to Bob, "I thought your brother lived in Florida."

"He does, he is visiting." Bob said.

Amy nods, "I see."

Teddy smiles, "Oh Bob can we meet Uncle Kelly?"

Gabe nods, "Yeah!"

Bob turns to the kids and then to Amy, "You'd have to ask your mother."

Amy turns to her kids, "We'll see."

"So Patrick are you involved with any clubs at your school?" Michael asked.

P.J. shrugs, "I guess I am big in the music club. We just hang around the school every Fridays and play our music for about two hours, our music teacher is cool with it." P.J. said.

Bob nods, "P.J. also was apart of the debate team."

"Was? Why did you give it up?" Teddy asked after taking a drink.

P.J. looks at her, "Budget cuts."

Bob nods, "Sadly yes but he was outstanding on the stand. Give him any topic and P.J. can outer anything his opponent threw at him." Bob said.

Michael looked stunned, "Really boy."

Amy looked impressed, "I am proud."

P.J. blushed, "Its no big deal. What about Gabe or Teddy?"

"Well I am co-captain on the volleyball team." Teddy bragged with a smile.

Bob smiles, "Wow Teddy that's great."

Gabe shrugs, "I don't get into the school clubs or sports."

P.J. looks at Gabe, "You're still young and still figuring yourself out."

Bob looked at his watch, "Oh shoot. We better get going."

Amy looked upset, "Now?"

Bob nods, "Yes now. I have work early in the morning."

P.J. groans, "Don't remind me its Saturday so that means I got night shift."

Teddy looks a bit upset, "But will you come back over?"

Bob winks at his daughter, "Maybe another time."

P.J. nods, "Yeah."

Gabe smiles, "Maybe next time we can visit you."

Bob and P.J. exchanged looks, "Yeah maybe."

Michael nods, "That sounds wonderful."

Amy turns to Michael, "Michael." She mumbles.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Teddy, Gabe, Amy, and Michael walked Bob and P.J. out. Michael held baby Charlie in his hands. P.J. watched his dad hug his children and then felt his mom reach out to hug him, even though he felt awkward about it he hugged his mom back.

"Don't feel like you can't call or visit." Amy said.

"I won't ma'am." P.J. said.

Amy and P.J. let go of each other, then Gabe and Teddy wanted to hug him. P.J. held onto his siblings, Bob and Amy felt a bit emotional watching the three siblings hug after twelve years. Amy felt like she was losing her son again.

"You will come over again?" Gabe asked.

P.J. smiles letting his siblings go, "Will try."

Teddy grins, "You better. Or I'll get Spencer to drag you here."

P.J. laughs, "I am so afraid of private school."

Bob nudges P.J., "Come on."

P.J. nods, "Later."

The Blankenhooper-Ross family waved goodbye as Bob and P.J. pulled out of the driveway and drove away down the street. Amy held onto her husband's hand, and looked up at him. She kissed him on the cheek and then turned her head to the road that her son disappeared down.

"He's grown up so much." Amy said.

**Tell me what you think?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

P.J. and Emmett were at their usual spot in their neighborhood, the basketball hoops. The two were just shooting one ball in the hoop, and basically passing it back and forth. P.J. was telling his best friend about his encounter with his family.

"Dang, P.J. that is crazy." Emmett said.

P.J. nods, "You'll telling me."

Emmett smiles, "So is Teddy cute?"

P.J. glares, "You're not dating my sister."

Emmett shrugs, "Worth a shot."

P.J. smiles, and shoots the basketball into the hoop. It lands in and bounces down next to Emmett, who caught it. He turns his head to P.J., he could tell this was really affecting him a lot. Emmett holds onto the ball and cocks his head.

"So are they wanting you to move in with them?" Emmett asked.

P.J. shakes his head, "No but I don't doubt Amy would want that." P.J. groans.

Emmett glanced at his best friend, "Are you angry at your mom?"

P.J. shrugs, "I guess."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

P.J. looks at Emmett, "It's something I can't explain."

Emmett nods, "How about we go down to the comic store. I hear the cashier working there is cute."

P.J. sighs, "Is girls all you think about?"

Emmett smiles, "Nope I am just needing that next issue of Batman."

P.J. sighs with a hint of laughter, "Fine."

The two walked down the sidewalk, the basketball court was close enough to the comic shop. The boys had been going their since they were young and they knew the owner well, the owner would give the boys deals if they'd help him out here and there. Once they entered the store, P.J. sees the owner standing behind the counter.

"Patrick, Emmett. Nice to see you, boys." He said.

"Ducky!" The two say.

The owner's name is Donald Jones, but growing up the older man was called Ducky because of Disney's duck named Donald Duck.

"How is your mother, Emmett?" Ducky asked.

"Better, her flu has gone." Emmett said.

Ducky smiles, "Good. I hate seeing the people I watched grow up hurt."

P.J. smiles, "You are like everyone's grandfather."

Ducky turns to P.J., "Now I heard from Kelly that you've encountered your birth mother and your siblings. Are you alright?"

P.J. nods, "Just adjusting."

Ducky nods, "If you need someone to talk to."

P.J. nods, "I know."

Coming down the stairs from Ducky's apartment above the store, came this beautiful girl. She had brown curly hair and blue eyes, she wore a name tag that said "Nina".

"Sorry grandpa, I didn't hear my alarm." She says.

He smiles, "Oh Nina its quite alright." He says.

Emmett walked over smoothly, "Hello I am Emmett Heglin."

She smiles, "Hello I am Nina Winters."

"She is my granddaughter." Ducky said.

"And you are?" Nina asked eying P.J.

"Patrick Duncan- or you can call me P.J." He says.

Nina smiles, "Nice to meet you."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

The two boys spent their time helping Nina with restocking the shop and then looking around the store for their comics. Nina was talking to a costumer when the door opened, causing the bell to jiggle.

"Hello and welcome to our store!" Nina said with a smile.

"Hi," A familiar voice to P.J. said.

P.J. turned seeing his siblings in the store. He didn't know how to feel about it until Emmett nudged him.

"Hey isn't that your brother and sister?" Emmett asked.

P.J. nods, "Yeah."

Emmett smiles, "Well let's greet them."

Emmett pushes P.J. forward from the shelf of comics they were reading. First it was Gabe who saw P.J., then it was Teddy. The two Blankenhooper siblings smiled seeing their brother, P.J. waved awkwardly and smiled softly.

Nina cocked her head, "You know them Patrick?"

"Yeah, my siblings. Nina this is Teddy, my sister, and Gabe, my brother."

Nina smiles, "Hi nice to meet you."

Teddy smiles back, "The same to you."

Gabe looks at the shelves of comics, "There are a lot of comics here."

Nina nods leaning forward on the counter, "My grandpa owns this place. He says there are every single comics ever made here."

Gabe's eyes widen, "Really?"

Nina nods, "Have a look around."

Gabe looked at Teddy, who nodded, and then Gabe ran off to look at the comics. Emmett nudged P.J., who groaned at his best friend. Teddy raised an eyebrow looking a bit confused at her brother.

"Teddy, this is my friend Emmett." P.J. said.

"It's an honor." Emmett said.

Teddy smiles, "Oh your the kid Spencer says won't stop flirting with a girl."

Blushing slightly Emmett walked a bit away. P.J. laughed at his best friend and then turned to Teddy.

"What are you doing down in this neighborhood. I'd doubt Amy would be okay with you being here." P.J. said.

Teddy rolls her eyes, "She is your mom too. Besides, I googled this place because Gabe wanted to find comics he didn't have. So we got on a bus and came down, mom knows we are at a comic book store and she has my cell number."

P.J. nods, "Okay."

Gabe came walking over and looked at Teddy holding a few comics in hands, "Teddy can I have these?"

Teddy nods and reached into her purse, "Oh no-."

"What?" P.J. asked.

Teddy sighs, "I must have dropped my money."

Gabe frowns, and P.J. noticed this. He took the comics and placed them on the counter. He pulled out his wallet, and Gabe looked shocked from his. Emmett smiled and leaned against the wall of the shop.

"P.J., you don't have to." Teddy said.

P.J. turns to them, "It's fine. I mean I already get a discount for my copies because the owner is so cool, and besides I wasn't sure if I was going to buy a copy anyways." P.J. said and handed Gabe the comics.

Teddy formed a smile then it faded, "Oh wait- how are we gonna get on the bus? We don't have any bus tokens." Teddy said.

Emmett walked over to P.J., "They could come to our place and they call their parents to come get them."

P.J. rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess. Or Kelly could drive them home."

Gabe smiles, "Uncle Kelly!"

P.J. smiles, "Fine. Come on, we better head home so you can let Amy know where you are."

The group started to leave but Nina stopped P.J., "Hey maybe you- want to call me sometime?" Nina asked and handed him her number.

P.J. smiles, "Yeah."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. and Emmett lead Teddy and Gabe down the sidewalk. Teddy felt a bit concerned looking around, she had never been in an intercity neighborhood. Gabe held onto his sister's hand and Teddy kept him really close. P.J. turned back and noticed them walking close.

"You don't have to worry. Nothing happens here." P.J. said.

"You sure?" Gabe asked.

Emmett nods, "Yeah all the drug dealers are arrested and there has not been a breaking and entering for months." He said.

P.J. slapped his friend on his arm, "Dude."

"Sorry." Emmett said.

Teddy shakes her head, "Don't be."

Teddy sees the rusted gates surrounding some boarded up homes, followed by black boxer mutts barking at them. Teddy did feel a bit uncertain in this place but couldn't help feeling safer with her older brother. The group stopped on the corner of the sidewalk.

"Why are we stopping?" Gabe asked looking at P.J.

"This is where I say goodbye." Emmett said.

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"I got to go check in on my mom." Emmett said.

P.J. smiles, "Good luck with that."

"You too, man." Emmett said.

The three continued onward as Emmett went left. The three walked a few more streets onward until they stopped reaching P.J.'s apartment. It was two stories yet it was set up that the top half is one apartment and the bottom half is another apartment. There was a rusted gate that surrounded the property and the windows had bars on them.

"Welcome to the Duncan place." P.J. said grinning.

"You live here?" Gabe asked.

P.J. nods, "Yeah but how about I get you guys inside."

After P.J. said that the Blankenhooper kids heard sirens going off, and P.J. started to shove them toward this apartment. P.J. opened the main door and there was a hallway that lead up but P.J. turned to the first door on the left and opened the door.

"Kelly-! I'm back!" P.J. shouts as he takes his shoes off.

Teddy and Gabe did the same as P.J., they saw how small the apartment was. They living room and the kitchen were basically in the same room, the only thing dividing it was a breakfast bar. There were three doors visible to the kids, which Teddy assumed were the bedrooms and bathroom.

Stepping out from the bathroom was a man in his early thirty's, he had blonde hair like P.J. and Bob, and had blue eyes. He wore gray sweat pants and a white wife beater.

"P.J., what's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, these are your niece and nephew." P.J. said awkwardly.

Kelly looks at his nephew to these two strangers, "Theodora? Gabriel?"

Teddy nods, "But we prefer to be called Teddy and Gabe."

"So your our uncle?" Gabe asked.

Kelly nods, "Yeah. So why are you here? Does your mother know where you are?"

P.J. shrugs, "Sorta."

Kelly groans, "Great. Teddy, um call your mom and tell her where you are and let her know I'll personal take your home."

Teddy nods, "Okay."

Teddy left the room and called Amy. P.J. walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of root beer, Gabe turns and sees his older brother handing him one as well. Gabe smiles and takes it from P.J., the two boys sit in the kitchen as Kelly calls Bob letting him know the situation. Then Teddy came in to find her brothers looking at Gabe's new comics.

"So is this a good neighborhood?" Teddy asked awkwardly.

P.J. shrugs, "It's okay."

Teddy looked concerned, "But isn't there gangs and drug dealers all around?"

P.J. shrugs, "Probably."

Gabe looked at his brother and began to idolize him, "You're brave."

Teddy looks at P.J. as she sits, "But don't you want to be somewhere safe?"

P.J. looks up at her, "I just want to be somewhere where I can live."

P.J. took a drink of his root beer, and Teddy noticed that was a subject not to touch at. Teddy nods and stands up, exhaling as she rose P.J. gazed at his younger sister.

"So which door is your room?" Teddy asked.

P.J. pointed, "The one on the far end."

Gabe smiles, "Can we see it?"

P.J. shrugs, "Sure."

P.J. got up and headed to his bedroom, which was a complete mess. He had his younger siblings trailing behind him. He didn't know why they wanted to see his bedroom so badly, but he didn't want to stop them or hurt their feelings. His room had some band posters on the wall, a guitar near his bed, and a desk with a laptop sitting on top.

"Whoa, its-." Gabe started.

"Yeah I know. It's small." P.J. pointed out what he thought they were thinking.

Teddy shakes her head, "Nope. It's a mess. Must be genetic, because Gabe can't keep his room clean to save his life."

P.J. smiles and sits on his bed, "Must be."

Teddy spots his guitar, "Wow. This is pretty."

P.J. nods, "Yeah it was so expensive."

Gabe looks at his brother, "Really?"

P.J. nods, "My first paycheck ever went into buying myself that."

Teddy looks at her brother, "I feel bad."

P.J. cocks his head, "Why?"

"We- Gabe and I, we've had so much and you've had so little." Teddy said.

P.J. stands with a smile, "Don't worry about it."

A knock at the front door set them off, P.J. left his room and saw Kelly answering it. He heard shouting, from a female and soon realized who it was when she stepped inside. It was his biological mother, Amy.

"Did you tell Amy where I live?" P.J. asked.

Teddy nods, "Yeah."

"Gabe! Teddy! We're leaving!" Amy shouts.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Amy was red in the face, she was glaring at his children and then Kelly. P.J. leaned against the wall in the main room. Amy looked around in the small apartment where her ex husband and son lived, she didn't know whether to be angry or feel sorry for the conditions.

"Teddy, Gabe, we are going." Amy said.

"Mom-," Gabe said.

"No buts, we are leaving." Amy said.

Kelly sighs, "I was going to take them home."

Amy turns to Kelly, "I do not want my children in this kind of neighborhood."

P.J. felt a bit crushed by that, he sorta stumbled back. She was aiming that comment "my children" about Gabe and Teddy, and not P.J.

"You know P.J. has lived here all his life, and he's turned out fine." Kelly said.

Amy turns to P.J., "He won't be living here for long if I have any say."

"Mom!" Teddy shouts.

"No, he should have a better life. A better education!" Amy shouts.

P.J. looks at this women, "You can't tell me what to do! He finally snaps.

Amy looks at her son, "I am your mother!"

"As of two days ago!" P.J. shouts.

Kelly turns to P.J., "No the time. How about you go do your homework."

P.J. shakes his head, "I don't need this." He grabs his jacket and storms out of the house but not forgetting to put his shoes on.

Kelly sighs, "Amy."

Amy turns, "What?"

"The boy may be yours but- you've had no connection for twelve years. You can't just show up and start mothering him. If you keep pushing, he'll keep pushing back." Kelly said.

Amy seemed to have understood that, "Kids we're leaving."

**Tell me what you think?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Teddy groans sitting at her desk that Tuesday morning. She hated wearing her uniform, mostly because the other girls have to make it a distraction. Walking over to her desk was Lancy. Teddy's good friend since grade school, other than Lancy was her other friend Ivy who moved when they were all kids. Lancy had brown curly hair and hazel eyes.

"Morning Ted." Lancy said.

Teddy groans and slams her head on her desk.

Lancy looked confused, "Everything alright?"

Teddy lifts her head up, "Its my mom Lancy."

Lancy sits in the seat next to her, "What now?"

Teddy turns to face Lancy, "She is being too overprotective."

Lancy nods, "Does this have something to do with Sunday when you and Gabe were at your brothers?"

Teddy nods, "I had not heard from P.J. since Sunday. I mean Bob called me last night."

Lancy smiles faintly, "Oh you bonding with your biological father?"

Teddy shrugs, "Sorta. I mean Bob is more calm and collective, I'd rather be around him more than my own mom."

Lancy grins and shakes her head, "Teddy take it from a girl who doesn't have a mom you are lucky."

Teddy gasped. She had completely felt terrible, Lancy's mother had died when she was four so Lancy didn't know her own mother. Sometimes Teddy forgets how much she'd vent about her mom and not realize how lucky she is when she can go home and see her mother.

Lancy shakes her head, "Stop. I am not mad."

Teddy nods, "Okay but I am sorry."

Lancy shakes her head again, "Don't be."

Teddy nods again awkwardly, "So Bob wants me to meet his girlfriend sometime."

"He is dating?" Lancy asked.

Teddy nods facing Lancy, "Said her name was Sherri or was it Sara? I know it started with a 'S'." Teddy said.

Lancy laughs, "Well I wish you luck with that."

Teddy smiles at her friend, "Thanks. So how is you and Fred's relationship?"

Lancy groans, "We broke up."

Teddy looked shocked, "Why?"

Lancy gazed her eyes at Teddy and then the ceiling, "He cheated on me with Brittany."

"That freshmen?" Teddy asked.

"Yup, that's the one." Lancy said.

"I am so sorry." Teddy said.

Lancy smiles and faces her friend, "Don't be. We're sophomores, we're young. We'll find love, you and I."

Teddy smiles, "You are just so hopeful."

Lancy laughs, "Someone has to."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. exit his school, he was rubbing the back of his neck. He was leaving alone, Emmett went to the hospital because of his mom and Bella had a dentist appointment. P.J. didn't really talk to many kids at his school but yet he would somehow find himself talking to random kids that he doesn't even know their names.

"Yo, Patrick!" A voice called.

P.J. turned and found the guy who called for him, "Dan."

Dan was the neighbor in the apartment above P.J., Dan had tan skin and black hair. His hair was long and pulled in a ponytail, yet he had a bandana on his head. He wore a white wife beater and baggy jeans. Dan was walking over to a paused P.J. with his "pals".

"Hey man, how is the old man?" Dan asked.

P.J. shrugs, "He's doing alright."

Dan nods, "That's good. That's good. Is it ight if you want to chill?"

P.J. shrugs, "I guess. I don't have work tonight."

The darker skinned boy speaks up, "Heard you found out you're related to Michael Ross."

P.J. rolls his eyes, "No way, Jason. He is the step father to my siblings."

Dan nods, "So these siblings. They go to our school?"

The gang started walking, the "group" heard P.J. laugh slightly at Dan's comment.

"Nope. Amy, my biological mother, doesn't like public schools." P.J. said.

Dan grins, "Rich bitch doesn't know what the real world is like."

P.J. shrugs, "I guess."

Jason looks at P.J., "Is she going to court?"

P.J. shrugs, "Maybe."

Dan groans, "Man you are screwed."

P.J. stops walking, "How?"

Dan and his group stopped, "Because if she goes to court they might send you to your mom." Jason said.

"Not true." P.J. said.

The Asian kid named Kim shakes his head, "Yes true. My parents got a divorce and they made me move in with my mother because she was apparently a better parent than my father."

P.J. shakes his head, "Well I am seventeen and in six months they won't have to fight over me anyways."

Dan nods, "That'll be June. What are you going to runaway during the summer of your senior year?"

P.J. shakes his head, "No move out."

Kim looks at P.J., "That is very brave."

P.J. shrugs, "I guess."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Teddy and Lancy walk down the sidewalk leaving St. Thomas, and Teddy glanced across the street and saw her brother. Saw he was talking to some group of guys who looked like thugs, Teddy gasped which gained Lancy's attention. Lancy turned and saw this going on.

"Teddy they could be friends." Lancy said.

"But- look." Teddy said.

Lancy looks at her friend, "He seems fine."

"But they- look like gangsters?" Teddy said.

Lancy pulled her friend by her arm, "We don't get involved."

"Why not?" Teddy asked.

"Because I can't get into any trouble. Remember my dad is a cop." Lancy said.

Teddy gazed from her friend to her brother, Lancy was right he didn't seem threaten. It was the complete opposite. He was smiling and laughing where they stood and then one of the boys noticed them. He nudged his friends, which then gained P.J.'s attention. So suddenly the guys jay walked across the street to talk to the ladies.

"Good day ladies." Dan said.

Lancy and Teddy exchange looks, "Hi." Lancy said.

Jason took a step forward, "Hi my name is Jason."

"Lancy." Lancy said.

"Teddy," Teddy said.

Kim nudges P.J., "Patrick she looks like you. Is she your sister?"

P.J. looks at Kim, "Yeah."

Dan turns, "Ah you're the little sister to Patrick."

Teddy nods, "Yeah."

P.J. looks at Teddy, "Where is Gabe?"

"Mom picked him up early, he kinda gotten into some trouble." Teddy said without saying the full story.

Dan groans, "Moms. Think they know what's best."

Teddy looks at Dan, "Excuse me?"

Dan turns to Teddy, "Word on our street is your mom isn't a fan of us low ranked people in society."

Teddy glanced at P.J., "Did you tell them what happened Sunday?"

Dan grins, "He didn't have to. I live upstairs and heard everything."

Teddy glares, "Oh grow up."

Jason took a step in, "Whoa princess. I think you should stop while you're ahead."

The guys started ganging up on Teddy and Lancy, until P.J. took a step in. He stood in front of his sister and her friend, the "gang" looked at P.J. sorta shocked and yet sorta expected it from him.

"Patrick, you're defending bleach blonde Barbie here. Miss richy rich?" Jason asked.

"Yeah because she is my sister, so knock it off." P.J. said.

"Or what?" Jason asked grinning.

P.J. stepped forward, "Want to find out?"

Teddy held her brother by pulling him back, "P.J.,"

Dan pulls Jason back, "Patrick is right. We overstepped something personal. No hard feelings, buddy." Dan said smiling.

Dan motions for his gang to start leaving, P.J. kept his eyes set on Jason. Teddy remained behind her brother like a shield and Lancy stood next to Teddy.

"Catch ya later." Dan waves and leaves.

P.J. remained silent and then rubbed his hand through his hair, he was a bit shocked that his sister saw that. He didn't quite knew how to go from there. P.J. turned and his eyes met his sister's eyes, she looked worried and concerned.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey? Who were those rude people?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy?" Lancy said.

"Just neighbors, Teddy." P.J. said.

Teddy sighs, "I don't want to agree with mom but-."

She was cut off, "Teddy you and Amy can't come here and just run my life!"

Teddy was shocked by that, "Sorry." She says.

P.J. turns to her, "No- I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

P.J. turns from Teddy to her friend and then awkwardly took a few steps back.

"I gotta go, um see you later." P.J. said.

"P.J. wait," Lancy stopped him.

Teddy turned to her friend, "Lancy." Teddy said.

Lancy smiles, "How about you come hang out with us at the mall?"

P.J. looks at Lancy, "Um thanks for the offer but- I got work." He lied.

Lancy nods, "I understand but maybe some other time."

P.J. smiles, "Yeah maybe."

Teddy looks at her brother, "Um I'll be coming over sometime soon to meet Bob's girlfriend."

P.J. nods, "Yeah I'd figure. Sabrina has been asking about you and Gabe."

Teddy smiles, "So I'll see you later."

P.J. nods, "Yeah later. Oh and it was nice to meet you, Lancy?"

Lancy nods, "You too."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. sat in his bedroom, it was eight o'clock that night. He heard a knock from the door of his apartment, he hears his dad telling him its a friend. P.J. opened the door slightly and sees his dad's lawyer. P.J. remembered seeing his dad's lawyer when Bob had go to court because of a girlfriend harassing them.

"Hi Robert," Said his lawyer.

"Hank, is everything alright?" Bob asked.

Hank was a bald man, in his mid fifty's and wore a suit. The man shakes his head and exhales, taking this serious Bob walked to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle for Hank before Bob sat down.

"Amy filed for custody." Hank said.

"She what?" Bob asked.

P.J. stood by his bedroom door, he was stunned by his news. He didn't know if he should just storm into the living room and just go off at the fact he is angry or go tell the judge that he is happy with his father and doesn't want to be with his mom. However instead, P.J. stood by his door and listened.

"I got a phone call from the judge saying they want a children services agent to speak to P.J. about it and also interview you, your brother, and anyone close to you and P.J." Hank said.

Bob rubbed his the back of his neck, "How bad is it for me?" He asked.

Hank looks at Bob, "Honestly?"

Bob nods, "Yes Hank."

Hank sighs, "Likely she may win this case."

"What I don't understand is the fact is P.J. is seventeen and will be eighteen in six months, wouldn't the judge think he is old enough to decide where he wants to live?" Bob asked.

Hank nods, "As much as I agree with you Amy's lawyer aka her second husband says that P.J. may be emotional wrecked by the lack of a mother figure in his life." Hank said.

"And the judge would buy that crap?" Bob asked.

Hank looks at his client, "Michael Ross is a well- known lawyer and the judge would not second guess him."

Bob stands up, "This is a load of crap."

Hank nods, "Truly it is."

"How am I going to tell him, how is he going to handle it?" Bob asked.

P.J. was sitting on his floor in his room, back against his door and his knees to his chest. He just sat there and his eyes gazed at his closed window. He wanted so badly to just run off, just to leave but that wouldn't make his dad look like a good father nor make  
>it any better. P.J. lowered his head on his lap and sighed deeply.<p>

"I wish I didn't know them." P.J. mumbles to himself.

**Tell me what you think?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Teddy walks out of the kitchen in her home, she sees Gabe playing video games on the couch. She turns her glance to the sofa where Michael sat drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. Amy was upstairs with Charlie, who was going to take a nap. Teddy walks up the stairs and spot her mom in her bedroom on the phone.

"Bob- I should have the right to see my son." Was all Amy could hear.

Teddy looked confused and then pulled out her cell phone, she scrolled down in her contacts and found her brother's number. She then pressed on message so she could figure everything out.

_FROM: TEDDY _

_TO: P.J._

_MESSAGE: Hey what is going on with mom and Bob? -Teddy_

Teddy wandered down the stairs before her phone went off, she glanced down and saw the message was from P.J.

_FROM: P.J._

_TO: TEDDY_

_ MESSAGE: Amy wants custody of me. -Pat_

Teddy was stunned, she knew neither her nor Gabe got to see Bob all their life and he hasn't tried to file for custody. Teddy glanced at the message and then looked upstairs before she replied to her older brother.

_FROM:TEDDY _

_TO: P.J._

_MESSAGE: But aren't you 18 already? -Teddy_

Teddy walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water, when she shut the fridge door her phone went off. Teddy turned and unlocked her screen to see the unread message by her older brother.

_FROM: P.J._

_TO: TEDDY _

_MESSAGE: Not until 6 months. -Pat_

Teddy sighs and then her mom enters the kitchen, Amy seemed rather happy. It was something Teddy had to deal with every single day, everything had to be "her" way. Amy noticed her daughter staring at her phone and looked really troubled. Amy turned away from the coffee maker and looked concerned at her daughter.

"Teddy, you okay?" Amy asked.

Teddy frowns, "No."

"Oh hun, what is it?" Amy asked.

Teddy glares, "What's this custody battle going on?" Teddy asked.

Amy looked stunned that she knew, "Its nothing."

Teddy rolls her eyes, "Really? You're going to fight for custody of a seventeen year old who is almost eighteen?" Teddy asked.

Amy shakes her head, "You don't understand Teddy."

Teddy snaps, "Yes I do! Bob could try to gain custody of Gabe and I, but has he? No. He wants to get to know us on our terms and not by forcing us to live with him!" Teddy shouts.

"Theodora! That is enough!" Amy shouts.

Teddy shakes her head, "No! I am sick and tired of you telling me what I have to do! I get no say and either does Gabe! I don't want to live like this anymore!" Teddy shouts.

Amy looked at her daughter, "Go to your room now!"

Teddy glares and storms off. Amy leans against the counter and exhales deeply, entering the kitchen was Michael. He sees the worry and stress over his wife and hugs her for support. Amy holds onto her husband and then pull him back to stare into his hazel eyes.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Amy asked.

Michael held onto her shoulders, "You are doing the right thing. You told me how dangerous the neighborhood where Patrick lives is like, and also the apartment. He should get the best lifestyle and education." Michael said.

Amy nods, "I know. I just- I don't want to force him."

Michael nods, "I know dear. Maybe he'll respect you for doing this."

Amy smiles, "Or he'll be a teenager and hate me."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. paced in his bedroom, he saw a new text message from Teddy. His phone saw on his bed, the boy moved over to his bed and then reached down to read the message.

_FROM:TEDDY _

_TO:P.J._

_MESSAGE: Just conformed mom about it. She is pissed. -Teddy_

P.J. stared at the message and rubbed his hand through his hair, he threw his phone on his bed. He heard some noise, had his father's lawyer left already. P.J. opened his bedroom door slightly and saw no one in his apartment. He exit further and saw a note on the kitchen table.

_'P.J.,_  
><em>Went to work to see my schedule. Be home before dinner.<em>  
><em>-Dad'<em>

P.J. exhales and looks at the time on the digital clock, it was three o'clock. He went into his room grabbed his phone and jacket. He exit his room and put on his shoes, and left his apartment. He exit his place and see Dan with his gang hanging outside the gate that leads to both his and Dan's apartment building.

"Patrick, hey man." Dan said.

P.J. glares, "Not in the mood."

Jason took a step forward, "What is with that tune in your voice Duncan?"

Jason was in P.J.'s face, "No tune." P.J. keeping eye contact.

Kim pulled Jason away from P.J., "Jase don't try something. Patrick is cool remember."

A girl with Dan nods, "I agree with Kim. Jase, be your age and just forget whatever pissed you off."

Jason turns to her, "Whatever Heather."

Heather was Jason's girl, she had very curly brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a leather jacket, a crop top, and booty shorts.

"Well, you better leave before he changes his mind." Heather said.

P.J. nods and walks pass them, he walks down the sidewalk of his neighborhood. He turned down a street and watched a police car drive down with their sirens on. It was usual, someone was either calling about their spouse being over and they aren't aloud or some stupid crap.

P.J. turned his head and saw a police officer writing tickets in front of him, and then noticed P.J. The officer had no smile but then the frown faded into an actual smile which confused the boy.

"You lost kid?" The officer asked.

"I am not a kid and no, I am not lost. I live down the street." P.J. said.

The officer nods, "This doesn't look like a safe neighborhood kid." He says.

"I was raised here. I can handle it." P.J. said.

The officer looks at him, "Raised here. Really."

P.J. nods, "After my folks got a divorce when I was five. I've lived here with my dad."

The officer looked at him more like a person than a random citizen, "Really. Wow, kid that must be rough."

P.J. shrugs, "I make it work. Besides this way, if or when I make it big in life I can look back to where I came from and say I've earned it."

The officer smiles, "You got yourself a good head on your shoulders."

P.J. smiles, "Thank you sir."

The officer bows his head slightly, "I better get going. Have a nice day."

The officer walks off and P.J. begins onward. He walks down the street and found himself by Ducky's comic shop, it was closed but Nina was exiting the building. P.J. saw her and was about to shout for her but saw she was meeting up with another girl, so P.J. decided not to get in the middle of things.

P.J. pulled out his cell phone and then saw a text message, a message from an unknown number.

_FROM: UNKNOWN _

_TO: P.J._

_MESSAGE: This is your mother, Patrick. I want to meet up and talk._

P.J. looks at the message and then shakes his head, he puts the phone in his pocket and continue onwards.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

It was nine at night and Amy hears a knock on the door, she opens the door to find Bob panting.

"Bob? What the hell?" Amy asked.

"Has- Has P.J. been by?" Bob asked.

Amy shakes her head, "No. Why?"

Bob shrugs, "I saw heard from him at three saying he was going for a walk via text and then when I got home, he wasn't there."

Michael enters the room, "Did you try calling him?"

Bob glares, "Don't you think I haven't tried that?"

Michael raises his hands, "Sorry Robert. I was only asking."

Amy looked at Bob, "Have you tracked his phone."

"It's prepaid." Bob replied sorta feeling ashamed.

Teddy and Gabe enter the room, "What's going on?" Teddy asked.

"Kids, go to your room." Amy said.

"But mom-." Gabe said.

"Your mother is right," Bob said.

Teddy looks at them, "Where is P.J.?" She asked.

Michael turns to the kids, "He is missing right now. Have any of you seen him?"

Gabe shakes his head, "Not since we went to his place."

Teddy shakes her head, "Not since after school with Lancy."

Bob nods, "I guess I should call the police at this point."

Michael nods, "How about I phone them for you. You should for a moment."

Bob enters the home and sits down, "God I am such a terrible father." Bob mumbles.

Amy overheard that, "No your not."

Bob looks at her, "Thanks but you don't have to say that."

"I mean it, you've done a great job raising P.J." Amy said.

Bob looks at his ex wife, "Good enough to take him away from me."

Amy shrugs, "I want him in my life. He seems to ignore me and idolize you. Whereas, he ignore my message to get together."

Bob stares at his ex wife, "When was this?"

Amy looks at Bob, "A little after five."

Michael returns from calling the police in the kitchen, "The police said they will keep an eye out for him."

Bob nods, "I should call Kelly see if he's returned home."

Amy nods, "That sounds like that would be wise. I'll make up something for you to drink."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

It was twelve in the morning Wednesday, and Bob is awaken from his slumber on his ex wife's couch by his cell phone ringing. Amy and Michael awoken hearing Bob talking partly loud and also the living room light turning on.

"Yes, this is him. What- he's what?" Bob asked nearly shouting.

Amy and Michael came downstairs, "Mmm Bob?" Amy asked tiredly.

Bob nods as he says, "Yes. I'll be right there."

Bob hung up and saw Amy and Michael standing there, now at this point the children had come into the living room. It was probably because fo the fact that they heard their biological father yelling in a way.

"Well, where is he?" Teddy asked pulling up the sleeves on her sleep shirt.

"He is at the station, apparently he and another kid got into a fight." Bob said.

"Oh dear." Amy said.

"We can drive you down, Robert." Michael said.

"No really I can," Bob said.

"But we wish to see how he is doing." Michael said.

Bob exhales, "Fine."

Amy turns to the children, "Stay here. And Teddy watch over Charlie if she wakes up."

Teddy nods, "Yes mom." Sounding annoyed but mostly just tired.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. sat in a chair at a cop's desk, the police officer was the very same one he had talked to earlier that day. Instead of being kind to P.J. like earlier he was merely doing paperwork. P.J. didn't care, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms on his chest. The suddenly hell came through the station doors.

"We're here for Patrick Duncan," A familiar voice said.

P.J. turns, "Dad-?"

Bob ran over and hugged his son, only after which he noticed the black eye forming and the dried blood at his bottom lip. Amy noticed it and began whispering to Michael about it, probably saying how that was Bob's fault or something about the neighborhood. P.J. saw his dad's concern over the black eye and lip fade when reality kicked in.

"What the hell were you doing?" Bob asked.

That is when the officer decided to speak, "My partner and I found him in an alley way with a group of thugs. One tackled Patrick down and started hitting him, and Patrick started hitting back. It took my partner and I to get them apart, and the other kid had drugs on him so we had to search and check Patrick. Who is not carrying or under any drug influence."

Amy gasped, "A fight with drug dealers?"

Bob turns to P.J., "Who was it? Who did you fight?"

P.J. bit his lip, he didn't dare to become the snitch. P.J. felt the eyes of his dad, Amy, and Michael just stare at him. P.J. had his eyes down at his shoes and felt like his whole world was just falling apart over this. Suddenly the police officer's partner, whom was female, walked over with the guy who P.J. got into a fight with.

"Well Jason, you are free to go. Just sit out here until your parents sign you out." The partner said.

Jason looked up at P.J., he didn't say a thing and then took a seat. P.J. glanced at him and then lowered his head, Amy glanced at the kid and then her son.

"Was that the kid? The one who did this?" Amy asked.

P.J. didn't reply.

"I am going to press charges." Amy said.

That got his attention as well as Jason's, "No- don't. I started the fight."

Jason looked shock, "Patrick?"

"Yeah, I just said something and Jason felt offended and told me to apologize but I didn't. We started shoving each other and then the rest is history." P.J. said.

Bob glanced at Jason, "Is this true Jase?"

"You know the kid?" Amy asked.

Jason nods, "Yes Mr. Duncan. It was a big misunderstanding."

"Even the drugs?" Michael asked.

Jason lowered his head, and no answer came up.

Amy looks at Bob, "I think maybe P.J. should stay with us tonight."

"No, he needs to be home with me." Bob said.

Michael raised his hands up, "Whoa why not the two of you stay over tonight. It's awfully late as it is."

P.J. felt his dad touch his arm, "Fine. But we'll be gone by seven."

P.J. felt his dad motion for him to get up, it was at that point he felt like a criminal. Being taken to places he didn't want to go, being in trouble, and he even looked like one. With his black eye and some bruising around his face that was beginning to show, the same with Jason's face.

"We'll be staying tonight and tonight only at my ex wife's house." Bob said.

**Tell me what you think?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

P.J. woke up on the couch, he heard someone cooking in the kitchen of his biological mother home. He looked around and noticed his dad's shoes and jacket was not there. P.J. stood up and walked into the kitchen, there he found Amy getting breakfast ready. P.J.  
>didn't have enough time to leave the room without her noticing him.<p>

"Morning." Amy says.

P.J. forms a small smile, "Yeah morning."

Amy saw P.J.'s eye was darken from the bruise, as well has his jaw line and forehead. His lip was not swollen but had the dried blood there. P.J. saw Amy motion for him to sit down on one of the chairs in the kitchen, and he did so. Amy turned back to the stove and  
>P.J. just stared around nervously.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"Where is my dad?" P.J. asked coldly.

Amy turns, "Your father was called to work early. I promised him that I could get you to school."

P.J. shrugs, "I can just call Kelly to come and pick me up."

Amy shakes her head, "Oh no mister I made a promise to your father."

P.J. looks up at his mother and nods, "Alright."

Amy looks at P.J. more motherly like, "Um would you like pancakes for breakfast?"

He nods, "Sure- um where is the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right. Oh and these are a change of clothes up there for you." Amy said.

P.J. nods and left the kitchen. Seconds later, Michael entered the room. He walked over and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead, she noticed he was already dressed and had his car keys.

"You leaving already?" Amy asked.

"I have a client." Michael said.

Amy nods, "Okay. Well have a good day."

He nods and leaves the house. P.J. came downstairs, he wore a black shirt and just blue jeans. P.J. assumed they came from home and Kelly brought them over, but P.J. didn't say anything against it.

Gabe and Teddy entered the kitchen in their uniform, "Morning." Both kids said.

Then they were both shocked seeing P.J. in the kitchen, he took a drink of orange juice and kept his head low. Teddy saw the bruising on his face and the busted lip, she looked at him worried but stopped staring when her mom put the plate of pancakes on the table.  
>Teddy poured herself some milk and turned away.<p>

"So what happened to your face?" Gabe asked.

P.J. looked up, "Nothing."

Amy forced a smile, "Isn't this nice. A family breakfast."

Teddy rolls her eyes, "But we're missing a father."

Amy sends a glance at Teddy, "Michael went off to work early."

Teddy crossed her arms on her chest, "No I mean a real father."

Before Amy or Teddy could begin fighting P.J. stepped in, "These are good Amy." He said forming a faint smile.

Amy smiles, "Well thank you P.J." She says.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Amy dropped the three in front of the gate of St. Thomas, before P.J. could walk down to his school his sister stopped him. In the sunlight the bruising was more clear, his black eye was the darkest. Teddy looked at him with concern and touched his face with her  
>worry look.<p>

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"Just a misunderstanding," He said avoiding eye contact.

"Come on, you are just saying that so mom doesn't think that living with Bob is a bad idea." Teddy said.

"No, I am saying that because that is what happened." P.J. said looking at her.

"Whatever, you hate the idea of living with mom and you'll try anything to get away from us." Teddy said.

P.J. chuckled, "Yeah I hated the idea. I still do, but if I have to live with you guys I'll suck it up. Sure, I don't idolize Amy but it doesn't mean I want to know her."

"Could have fooled me. You avoided her attempt to chat." Teddy said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Because I had a lot going on. I needed to think." P.J. said.

Teddy rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

P.J. looks at his sister, "Okay you think what you want but let me get this out in the open. You shouldn't hate Amy nor Michael, at least you had two parents in your life growing up. I was the only son to a man, and sometimes he'd have a girlfriend that maybe lasted for a  
>few weeks. I never had a mother in my whole life, now that's probably why I avoid Amy. I don't want to disappoint her, and I do not like the fact that you keep fighting with her over the second marriage. Grow up, Teddy and just deal with it." P.J. said.<p>

Teddy watched her brother walk off and then she felt herself being nudged into the gate by Spencer, Teddy shook her head and followed Spencer into the school.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"Oh my god, Patrick. Are you okay?" Bella asked looking at P.J.'s face.

Emmett shakes his head, "I can't believe you were arrested."

Bella gasped, "Arrested!"

P.J. shakes his head, "I wasn't arrested. I was just taken down to the station."

Bella looks at P.J. and her concern left, "What were you thinking?"

P.J. shrugs, "That Jason hit me and maybe I should hit him back."

Emmett exhales, "How is Bob handling it?"

P.J. shakes his head, "I don't know haven't seen him since we crashed at my biological mom's place."

Bella looked a bit shocked, "You stayed with them?"

The three were walking into the library for study hall, "Yeah." He says.

"What are they like?" Bella asked.

"They're okay." P.J. said.

Emmett nudges him, "Are you going to try to get to know them?"

P.J. nods, "I think I want to know my mom and my siblings. I think Teddy is angry after our "fight" this morning."

"Oh really," Emmett said.

"About what?" Bella asked.

P.J. exhales sitting down, "The fight and how she hates Amy for Michael and not being with Bob."

Emmett nods, "Only natural."

Bella nods, "Yeah but she'll learn to deal."

P.J. nods, "Yeah hopefully."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

When school ended P.J. exited the building to find his biological mother standing outside by her car. He turned his head to Emmett and Bella, they formed a small smile at him. He waved goodbye and then walked over to Amy, he knew people were probably wondering who she was and was bound to begin some stupid rumor.

"I can walk myself home." P.J. said.

Amy shakes her head, "That's not needed."

P.J. looked a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

Amy exhales, "Your father has decided that you should be able to spend time with me and your siblings."

P.J. took a step back, "What? What are you talking about?"

Amy sighs, "Since today begins your spring break your father thought you should spend it with us."

P.J. looks at his mom and rubs the back of his head, "Can I- Can I at least stop at home and pack some stuff for time?"

Amy nods, "Of course."

Amy motioned P.J. to the car, he got in the passenger seat. In the backseat was Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie. Amy had picked Charlie up from daycare and then Gabe and Teddy from St. Thomas. Amy starts the car and does a u turn down the road to go toward the home where P.J. has lived all his life.

"So Gabe, how was school?" Amy asked.

Gabe smiles, "Great! Today Liam and I are working together for our history project." He says.

P.J. got interested, "Oh really. What's the project over?"

Gabe smiles, "The Civil War."

P.J. nods, "That's cool kid."

Amy looked back for a split second, "How about you Teddy?"

Teddy groans, "It was fine."

P.J. didn't bother to look back at her instead he stared out the window, until he heard his name being called to pull him from the day dream.

"So how was your day, P.J.?" Amy asked.

"Its was alright, I mean I had to explain my face to some people." P.J. said and then formed a small smile trying to lighten the mood.

Amy nods, "I see. So, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No, not seeing anyone." P.J. said.

Amy nods, "Oh I see."

Amy pulled her car over at the location of P.J.'s apartment, Dan and his gang were leaning against the gate to his apartment and P.J. turned his head to his biological mom.

"I'll be back in a second." He said.

Amy nods, "Alright." She said.

P.J. exited the car and saw the group eye him, P.J. avoided it and walked up to the apartment building. He entered his apartment to see no one there, not even Kelly which was rare unless he had to leave for Florida today. P.J. walked into his room and gathered up some clothes, his 1997 gameboy color, his guitar, and his dad's old school walkmen. He looked around at his bedroom and then left the room. He exited his apartment and saw Jason walking over, he knew Amy was probably about to exit the car and shout at the boy but P.J. knew he could deal with it.

"Are you leaving because of me?" Jason asked.

P.J. shakes his head, "Nah more like some complication."

Dan grins, "You better come back because you're the only person around who seems to actually like us."

P.J. smiles looking at them, "I'll be back after break."

"Good," Kim said smiling.

"Later," P.J. said and walked to the trunk of the car which was already open.

P.J. put his stuff in the back and shut the trunk, then entered the passenger's seat. He watched as Amy drove away from the only home he's known all his life, he turned away from the apartment and looked forward he bit the inside of his cheek. Then his phone went off and he saw a text message from his dad.

_FROM: DAD_  
><em>TO: P.J.<em>  
><em>MESSAGE: Sorry I couldn't see you off. I'll see you in two weeks, love you son.<em>

P.J. nods looking at the message and then turns his head away to the window. Amy knew building a relationship with her son will be hard, Teddy could tell this way hard for him and even though she is angry at him from before she kinda felt bad. Gabe looked at his sister and then felt Teddy pull him close.

**Tell me what you think?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Teddy walked out of the kitchen, it was the first morning of their spring break. She glanced to the couch and spots P.J. working on his school work, she was surprised. Teddy sits down on a sofa in the living room and gives her brother a weird look.

"You know you have two weeks to get that done?" Teddy asked and took a bite of her apple.

P.J. nods, "Yeah but dad always had me do my school work done early so I don't forget later." P.J. said.

Teddy leaned back, "Wow I am surprised."

P.J. smirked, "What did you expect me to walk all over my dad? I may live in a quote on quote "dangerous part" in town, but I am no idiot." P.J. said and returned his gaze to his notebook.

Teddy groans and stands up, "I didn't say anything like that. I just assumed that you would be hanging out with Emmett or that girl from the comic book store." Teddy said.

That gained P.J.'s attention, "Nina? No- we're only friends."

Teddy grins, "Oh does she have a boyfriend?"

He shakes his head, "No but we-."

"Excuses, excuses." Teddy teased.

P.J. smirked, "Oh and what about you? Got someone special?"

Teddy shakes her head, "Just got dumped recently by a long time boyfriend."

P.J. nods, "I see."

Coming in the home was Michael, he wore a big smile seeing P.J. and Teddy up. He walks over and motions for them to follow him into the kitchen, so they follow him into the kitchen quiet like. Once they enter in they noticed Michael look around in the garage seeing if anyone was coming.

"Okay kids, guess what I did for your mother?" Michael asked.

P.J. shrugs as Teddy rolls her eyes, "What?" P.J. asks.

"I bought two tickets for your grandparents to come for a visit, I know your mother missed them so much so they'll be coming this weekend." Michael said.

Teddy actually smiled, "Yes! I love when grandma and grandpa visits."

P.J. got silent, he may have met them before but he doesn't remember. Teddy noticed this and then pulled back her excitement, Michael didn't notice this and put his finger to his lips to make the "shh" noise.

"Don't tell your mother, it'll be a surprise at dinner." Michael said.

The two nod and Michael leaves the kitchen. P.J. wanders over to the fridge and opens it, he looks around and found a glass bottle of soda. He puts the cap on his shirt and pop it open that way without a bottle opener. Teddy looks at her brother and watches him take a drink.

"P.J., are you going to be okay?" Teddy asked.

P.J. leaned against the counter, "Grandparents visiting. Teddy, I- don't know them and they don't know me. It's- not going to end well."

Teddy shrugs, "Maybe but they really did want to see you after mom and Bob got a divorce."

P.J. looked shocked, "Really?"

Teddy nods, "Yeah. Grandma was angry at mom for not keeping in touch with Bob, and grandpa tried to track you down. They wanted to know you, and they went through the police to find you but they said since you weren't a missing child they couldn't help."

P.J. looked at his sister still shocked, "Really? No one- no one has ever put that much work and effort in finding me, let alone just to be with me." P.J. said.

Teddy takes a step forward, "Maybe because you've been too caught up in growing up so quickly that you haven't been able to be a child."

P.J. nods, "Maybe."

Teddy smiles, "Don't worry P.J., it'll be okay in the end." She says.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Gabe was playing video games with Michael, Michael always had a soft spot for Gabe and it was partly because he helped raised Gabe from baby to the child he is today. Amy walks in from work carrying Charlie, she looked tried and placed her baby daughter in a play pin while she collapses onto the sofa.

"Rough day, sweetie?" Michael asked pausing the game.

Amy nods, "We were overwhelmed today."

Michael places a hand on her knee for a second, "Sorry babe."

Amy smiles, "It's not your concern."

Michael smiles, "Well my day has been alright. Other than the fact Gabe here has been kicking my butt in this video game." Michael said.

Amy laughs as Gabe made himself look like he had muscles, "Hey Gabe can you put Charlie in her crib? It's time for her nap."

Gabe nods, "Okay mom."

Gabe carries his baby sister upstairs when Amy sits forward on the sofa, Michael places the game controller on the coffee table and knew his wife wanted to talk about something serious or else she would have taken Charlie upstairs.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"How is our case going?" Amy asked.

Michael looks at her, "A social worker still needs to interview Patrick and he has refused every chance."

Amy exhales, "Him refusing doesn't help either of us."

Michael shakes his head, "No it doesn't."

Amy rubbed her neck, "Maybe he's been busy or forgets."

Michael shrugs, "Who knows. He is a complete stranger."

Amy nods, "But he is my son."

"I know." Michael said.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. laid on the guest bed he was crashing on, he saw a text message on his phone. He flipped the phone and looked at it, it was from his dad.

_FROM: DAD_  
><em>TO: P.J.<em>  
><em>MESSAGE: I am going out of town to visit my sister with Kelly for a few days, I'll call you when I arrive there. -dad<em>

P.J. groans and flops on his back on the bed, he looked at the message and closed his phone. The boy just stared at the ceiling he didn't noticed Amy standing by the door, she lightly knocked on the door which startled P.J. He looks up to see her faintly smiling at him.

"Hey," She says.

P.J. sits up, "Hi."

Amy walks in, "So how are you adjusting to crashing here?"

P.J. shrugs, "It's alright I guess."

"You guess?" Amy asked.

P.J. rubbed the back of his neck, "Is the only reason why you want me is because I am some kind of trophy from my dad? You just want to brag saying you got all the kids?"

Amy shakes her head, "Havens no. Yes, Bob and I had a falling out and we went our own ways but I believe that getting you out of there for a while will help you handle the new issues life may throw at us." Amy said.

P.J. stands up, "So its not because I live in that neighborhood? It's not because you had to come get me at a police station?" He asked.

Amy sighs, "A little bit but I need to learn and understand that is your life choice. Like this is mine." She says.

P.J. nods, "I can understand."

Amy smiles faintly, "How is your face feeling?"

P.J. smiles, "Not as swore anymore." He chuckles.

Amy nods, "Good."

P.J. looks at her, "You want me to talk to that social worker right?"

"Yes," Amy said.

P.J. sighs, "I don't understand why."

Amy looks at her son, "The same social worker talked to Teddy and Gabe about all of this. They just want to know you were raised well enough and in a safe environment." She says.

P.J. looks down at his shoes, "Okay."

Now she felt like he was pulling away from her now, she knew things would be hard to talk about and things would be easier to talk about. So Amy invited herself to come and sit on the guest bed next to P.J., who did not object to that.

"So P.J., what are you wanting to do after high school?" Amy asked.

P.J. shrugs, "Never thought of that."

"Really? You'll be a senior next year." Amy said.

P.J. nods, "But kids like me don't go to college."

Amy looked puzzled, "Kid like what? P.J., I've seen your transcript from your high school and you're doing great in school."

P.J. looks at his mom, "Yeah but when colleges find out where I lived they'll decline me a chance."

Amy tries to comfort him, "Baby that's not true."

P.J. shakes his head, "It's true."

Amy looks at him, "Here is a thought. You try and enroll into any university you want to go to and not only will your father help, but I will too. My son will get a damn good education if its the last thing I do." Amy said.

P.J. smiles, "Thanks. I am sorry I refused to talk to you before."

Amy shakes her head, "Its fine."

P.J. shook his head, "No its not. I- I rejected you and I am ashamed of that. I never had a mother figure in my life, sometimes when dad dated those girlfriends may take in interest in me but not for long. I had my aunts visit a few times but they were never motherly, and the same to my grandmother. I just- I guess I didn't want to disappoint you." He said.

"Disappoint me?" Amy sounded puzzled.

"You raised Gabe and Teddy to be proper, in a way I guess. I am- not. I've been arrested once for some stupid stuff when I was fifteen and I've been involved in some fights a lot. I had to get a job to help provide a roof for my head when the rent got expensive. I- I felt that if you knew that I wasn't what you'd expect from your son, that I'd disappoint you." P.J. said.

Amy actually sounded shock from this, "P.J. I am- nor will I ever be disappointed in you."

P.J. looked down at his shoes, she put her arm on his shoulder and pulled his head to her chest. Amy began to sob and she wiped the tears away with a free hand.

"I love you for who you are, not what I wanted you to be. You hear me?" Amy asked.

P.J. nods, "Yes mom."

Amy felt like her heart was going to explode when she heard her son call her "mom" for the first time since he was five. Amy held onto him tightly and so did P.J., they sat in the guest room and hugged each other and possibly sob to each other. They bonded, for the first time in twelve years.

**Tell me what you think?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Amy stood outside the airport with Michael, today was the day she and her husband were picking up her parents. Amy was a bit nervous, this was going to be the first time both P.J. and her parents have seen each other in twelve years. Amy didn't know how it'll end up, but hoped for the best. Michael noticed his wife messing with her necklace and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly they hear a scream.

"Amy!"

Amy looked up and sees her mother running over, "Ma."

Amy looked just like her mother, whereas her father looked more grumpy than anything but that was expected from a veteran from the U.S. Army. Michael took their bags and ran it over to the mini van, whereas Amy was hugging her mom and then her dad.

"You are looking beautiful." Her mother said.

Her father eyes his daughter, "Still married to that lawyer I see."

"Phil, this is Amy's husband and you will respect him." Amy's mother said.

"Fine, Nancy." Phil says.

Amy smiles, "It's nice to see you too daddy."

Nancy looks at her daughter, "On the phone you told me you had a surprise and what would that be?"

Amy turns her eyes to her mother, "You'll find out when we get home."

Amy guided her parents to their mini van, where Michael had been in the drivers seat waiting for them.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"Sorry I'll be crashing in your room, Gabe." P.J. said placing his guitar on bottom bunk.

Gabe had bunk beds in his room, and mostly slept on the top one since he liked the feeling of being above everything. Gabe was playing on his 3DS and didn't seemed bothered by it at all, P.J. rolls his eyes at his brother and was about to unpack again when Teddy came running to the door.

"They're back!" Teddy cheers.

Gabe paused his game and ran downstairs screaming, "Grandma! Grandpa!"

Teddy smiled watching Gabe run downstairs and then her smile faded seeing P.J., "P.J.?"

P.J. shakes his head, "No I am fine. I'm just- nervous." He says.

Teddy walks over and drags him out, "You got nothing to worry about."

Teddy drags her brother downstairs, the moment they reached the steps the front door opened. Teddy ran down to the door. Phil and Nancy entered in first, while Gabe and Teddy jumped them for hugs. Michael was right behind them with their bags in hands, and Amy was holding her mother's purse for her.

"Oh my Teddy has grown into a beautiful lady since I last seen her." Nancy said.

Gabe was hugged by his grandfather, "How is my Gabe doing?"

Gabe smiles, "Great grandpa. I got a B- on a science test."

"A B-, that's an improvement from a D." Phil said.

Gabe laughed and then hugs his grandma while Teddy hugs her grandpa. Amy smiles at that and then looks up at P.J., he stood so isolated and a bit unsure. He had his hands in his pants pockets and had this nervous expression on his face. So Amy decided not to rush it, and make it harder for him.

"Is there a man in your life, dear?" Phil asked Teddy.

Teddy laughs, "No grandpa."

Nancy hugs Gabe and pulls back, "My aren't you such a grown man."

Gabe shrugs, "Me not so much. You should see P.J." Gabe said.

Nancy and Phil both looked shocked and then turned their heads to Amy, "Amy?"

Amy turns her head to the stairs, and like that both Nancy and Phil turned their heads up at the stairs. Standing there was their long lost grandson, P.J. saw the expressions of his biological grandparents change suddenly. Nancy walked a bit forward near the stairs and then stopped.

"What? How did this happen?" Nancy asked.

"Did Robert die?" Phil asked.

Amy shakes her head, "Bob is alive and well. It was actually Teddy who found P.J., right?"

Teddy nods, "Yeah."

Phil turns from Teddy to P.J., "My god. Look at you, you've grown so much." Phil says to P.J.

P.J. stepped down from the steps and now stood face to face with his grandparents, "You look so much like Robert when he was your age." Nancy said.

P.J. forms a faint smile, "I've been told that a lot."

Nancy holds onto his shoulders, "Where have you been?"

"Here, I guess we're pretty good at not being found." P.J. tried to joke.

Phil looks at Amy, "Is he living here now?"

Amy shakes her head, "No. He is visiting, Bob is wanting P.J. to get to know us and I am sure once he figures out times with Gabe and Teddy he'd do the same." Amy said.

Phil who looked happy a second ago, "You know if you didn't loose contact with him we'd know our grandson."

"Phil!" Nancy shouts.

"Dad," Michael said.

Phil glares at Michael, "I am not your father."

Phil marches upstairs to the guest room, Nancy shakes her head and follows her husband. Teddy takes the bags from Michael as well as Gabe, the two started walking upstairs and P.J. didn't know what to do.

"Go with them," Amy said.

P.J. nods and follows his siblings up the stairs, while he did that Amy exhaled deeply and her husband hugged her for support.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. strolled in the guest room where he had been staying for a few days and watched his grandparents unpack, and noticed Teddy and Gabe acting weird.

"So what did you bring us?" Gabe asked quickly.

Nancy turns and had a smile, "Oh yes I didn't forget."

Teddy and Gabe high fived, as Nancy reached into her purse. Phil laid on the bed reading a book he had packed along for the flight to Denver. Nancy pulled out two small boxes wrapped in red wrapping paper, she handed one to Teddy and Gabe. Teddy and Gabe smiled widely and then opened it quickly.

"Oh wow, grandma." Teddy gasped.

Nancy had gotten Teddy a pretty diamond necklace, "That was mine from my mother. I got it for my sixteenth birthday." Nancy said.

Gabe opened his box and saw a video game, "Yes grandma I've been wanting this game!"

Nancy smiles, "I knew you'd like a game over jewelry."

Teddy puts the necklace on and turns seeing P.J., "Oh what about P.J.?" She asked.

Nancy gasped, she had not thought of P.J. She nor her husband were even told about P.J. being here. Phil stands up and motions for P.J. to walk over, P.J. wanders into the room not sure what to expect. Phil placed a hand on P.J.'s shoulder and looked eye to eye.

"Now, we didn't expect to see you here but that doesn't mean I am not going to give you something." Phil said.

"But you don't have to." P.J. said.

"No, I want to." Phil said.

P.J. watched Phil reach into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch, it looked old yet it still worked. P.J. watched Phil put the pocket watch into P.J.'s hands with a soft smile on his face.

"This watch was my fathers, he took it with him when he went to Germany. I had this watch when I went to Korea, and I want you to have it." Phil said.

P.J. looked at the watch, there was so much history just from this pocket watch. He opened the inside and saw some writing in German in it. He also saw the clock had a small crack in it, yet it was still working perfectly.

"This watch is lucky, it'll keep you out of trouble." Phil said and pointed to the healing lip and bruise on P.J.

"Thanks grandpa." P.J. said.

Phil smiles, "You are apart of this family again don't thank me."

P.J. smiled and looked from his grandfather to the pocket watch.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. sat on the window sill in Gabe's room, everyone was downstairs watching some movie. P.J. told them he wanted to call his dad, truth be told he was actually feeling a bit homesick. P.J. dialed his dad's cell number and was sent to voice mail.

"That's unlike him." P.J. mumbled to himself.

He dialed it again, and then sent to voice mail. P.J. looked confused, his dad would never send him to voice mail. So P.J. looked through his contacts and dialed his aunt's number, his Aunt Julie.

"Hey, is my dad there?" P.J. asked.

"No, why was he suppose to be?" Julie asked.

P.J. was shocked, "Um no never mind he must have met a girl named Julie that he was spending time with."

"You okay, Patrick?" Julie asked on the other end.

"Yeah fine, I gotta go." P.J. said and hung up.

P.J. stood up and began to pace in his brother's bedroom, his dad never lied to him. Not once, so why wasn't his dad in North Dakota with his sister with his brother. Then an idea came to him, to call Kelly.

"P.J., everything okay?" Kelly spoke sounded tired.

"Yeah have you heard from my dad?" P.J. asked.

"Yeah, he said he was visiting Julie for a while. I thought you knew?" Kelly said.

"Is his phone off because I can't get a hold of him." P.J. said.

"I don't think so." Kelly said through the phone.

P.J. rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Okay well I am going to try calling again."

"Call me with updates," Kelly said.

P.J. hung up and dialed his dad's number again and again. Nevertheless he still got the same thing, a voice mail. P.J. was beyond worried, it wasn't like his dad one bit. P.J. needed to get home and see what was wrong, yet he couldn't just sneak out what would that show to Amy or better yet to his grandparents.

P.J. walked downstairs and heard, "Everything okay?"

P.J. force a smile, "Um yeah my friend Emmett is having car troubles. He is a block away and I am just going to go over and help him out." P.J. said.

"Need a hand?" Phil offered.

P.J. shakes his head, "Nah its the same issue. I keep telling him to get a new car." P.J. said.

Amy nods, "Alright well be careful and text me when you are there and coming home."

P.J. nods and runs out the door, even though he thought he fooled them all one person didn't think he was telling the truth. That person was Teddy, Teddy knew P.J. was hiding something and a sudden worry came over her.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. ran back to his neighborhood, he looked around and jumped over the gate by his apartment. He ran and unlocked the main door to his apartment, and turned to his apartment door. It was hanging by the frame, P.J. saw this and wasn't sure what he was getting into. P.J. lightly pushed on the door and it fell making a loud thud. P.J. slowly walked into the apartment and stopped quickly seeing someone laying on the floor.

"Dad-." P.J. gasped.

**I wanted a suspense ending! Tell me what you think?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

P.J. sat in the waiting room of the hospital, there was some blood on his shirt and his hands. He leaned forward his mind was scattered, he was so in shock of what happened. He didn't even notice the police officer walking over.

"Son, my name is Becca. I am here to ask you some questions." Becca said.

P.J. nods but really wasn't listening, Becca looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes. She exhales and leans in the chair, she had seen cases like this before and had dealt with children in shock plenty of times but it still doesn't make the job easier.

"The doctor said your name is Patrick, right?" Becca asked.

P.J. lifted his head, "Yeah but my friends call me P.J." P.J. said.

Becca forms a soft smile, "Its nice to meet you."

P.J. lowers his head and fumbles with his hands.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Becca asked.

P.J. kept his head low, "I was staying with my mom for two weeks and I felt home sick- so I called home. I didn't get an answer and tried figuring out where my dad was, he lied to me. He told me he was with his sister but he clearly wasn't."

"So what happened after that?" Becca asked.

P.J. didn't even notice the fact he was beginning to cry, "I got worried so I left my mom's to track down my dad. I ran home, and found our apartment door knocked down and him- on the floor." P.J. says.

Becca nods, "Was there anyone else in the apartment besides your dad?"

P.J. shakes his head, "Besides myself when I arrived there was no one else."

Becca nods again, "P.J. is there anyone out there who would hurt your dad?"

P.J. looks up, "No. My dad is a nice guy, he would never ask fro trouble. He'd tell me to straighten out, to stop being stupid and do something with my life. He'd never get himself involved in the wrong crowd."

Becca nods, "Alright. Well thank you for the help, an officer will guide you to the bathroom to clean up."

P.J. nods, "Okay."

Becca then stops him, "Also is there anyone we can contact to come get you?"

P.J. looks at her and slowly nods, "Yeah."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Amy came running down the familiar halls of the hospital, she and Michael were contacted by the police saying that P.J. was at the hospital and there had been some kind of accident regarding Bob. Amy stops at the front desk.

"Bonnie, where is my son?" Amy asked.

"Down the hall, the police has been watching over him." Bonnie the nurse said.

Amy nods, "Thank you."

Amy starts sprinting down the hall, with Michael running a bit slower behind. Amy then spots her son, P.J. He sat on a chair with a different shirt one, it said Denver Police Department on it and was all black. She noticed he was keeping his head low and sounded like he was weeping.

"Are you Amy Duncan?" An officer asked.

"I haven't been Amy Duncan for twelve years, my last name is Ross. I am remarried to Michael Ross." Amy said.

"So P.J. is your son?" Becca asked appearing from behind.

Amy nods, "Yes."

Becca nods, "P.J. your mother is here."

P.J. lifts his head up and sees Amy standing there, a sudden relief overwhelms Amy and yet seeing her son so sadden and broken didn't make her feel any better. P.J. stands up and embraces his mom tightly. Michael came next to an officer.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"We can't rule anything out but it looked like a robbery turned into an assault." Becca said.

"Robbery?" Amy repeated.

Becca nods, "Your lucky your son made it there in time. He managed to save his father's life, he is a hero."

Amy held onto P.J., "Oh P.J." Amy mumbles.

Michael rubbed his hand through his hair, "Is there a suspect?"

"None yet, sir. But believe us, we'll find the monster who did this." Becca said.

Amy smiles, "Thank you."

P.J. releases a hold of his mom and rubs his eyes of the tears, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was actually going."

Amy shakes her head, "It's okay. You're safe and sound, and that's all the counts."

Michael looks from his wife to the officer, "Please keep up posted if you find anything new."

Becca nods, "Of course."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

_The door fell from the frame, making a loud thud. P.J. swallowed hard and felt a sudden nervousness while he entered his own apartment. He found an umbrella by the floor and he picked it up in case someone was in there. He glanced around, chairs were knocked over as well as glass was shattered. P.J. felt terrified, he felt like he was living some horror film. He peaked into his father's bedroom, and saw nothing. He walked down the hallway and found a shadow laying on the floor._

_The boy leaned forward and from the moonlight, P.J. could see the shadow man was his father. P.J. dropped the umbrella the moment he saw his dad. He never seen that much blood before, there was a small puddle on the floor. Once he snapped himself out of this trance he reached into his pocket and dialed 9-1-1._

_"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The person asked._

_"Hello please, I need an ambulance my father is passed out on the floor and bleeding. I think someone attacked him, please help." P.J. said nearly crying._

_"Alright son, calm down. Please tell me the location you are calling from." The person said._

_"3220 apartment number B, Jefferson Road." P.J. said._

_"Okay, someone is on there way now." The person said._

_P.J. hangs up and looks for a sign of his father breathing, "Dad-."_

_P.J. saw a knife in his dad's body, he knew not to move it in case there are finger prints on it. P.J. reached down to his dad's neck and felt a pulse, he was still alive. A small sigh of relief came to him, then suddenly he heard the sound of sirens. P.J. got up and ran to the door, he bolted out and waved them down. The medics saw the boy covered in blood and ran over._

_"He's inside." P.J. said._

_One medic ran inside as the other pulled him away, just as this happened the police showed up. An officer came over and told the medic to got inside, and by this time everyone in the whole neighborhood were outside wondering what was going on. P.J. leaned against the cop car, he was being comforted by an officer just then he sees a gurney coming out with his dad. P.J. ran over and looked at the medic in the eyes, nearly on the point_  
><em>of crying.<em>

_"Please, let me ride with him." P.J. said._

_"Of course, son." The medic said._

P.J. suddenly zoned back once he felt the car stop, he had been silent the whole ride back to Amy's after he was picked up at the hospital. Amy didn't try to make him talk, and she knew he was going to need his family at this point. Michael went inside first, and then Amy watched her son hang his head down and followed Michael in.

"P.J., are you okay?" Was Teddy's first concern.

P.J. looked up and slowly nodded, "Um- yeah."

Amy looks at her son, "Why don't you sit down and we can talk about it."

P.J. shakes his head, "You know what- I'm just tired. I'm going off to bed."

P.J. didn't give them anytime to stop him, and they watched as P.J. walked up the stairs of his mother's place. Amy exhales deeply and sits down, she was happy that Gabe was asleep as well as Charlie which she assumed that Teddy got them to sleep. Nancy put her hand on Amy's knee, looking at her daughter with concern.

"Amy, what happened?" Nancy asked.

Amy nearly choked up, "Bob was attacked at his home."

"What?" Teddy spoke.

Phil looked worried, "Who did it?"

Amy shrugs her shoulders, "They don't know. All we know is that P.J. found Bob laying on the floor and they are looking for the attacker." Amy said.

Nancy put her hand on her heart, "Awe poor dear."

Phil stands up, "I am going to take a flat iron to the bastard to make my baby cry."

Amy reaches her hand up, "Daddy no. Let the police do there job." Amy said.

Teddy looked at her mother, she knew since Amy knew Bob the longest that this must be hard but then again Teddy thought about how much harder it must be on P.J. He lived with Bob all his life, and he also found him on the floor bleeding.

"How is he?" Teddy asked.

"He will live, that's all they told us. The doctors will update us on his condition." Amy said.

Michael entered the room with two cups of coffee, one for Amy and the other for himself. He sits next to Amy, he places a hand on her knee softly. She curls her head on his chest, right now she needed to cry and yet she wanted to hug P.J. and tell him everything is alright.

"How are we going to tell Gabe?" Teddy asked.

"I'll tell the boy," Phil said.

Amy looks at her dad, "Dad no. He's my son, and I'll handle the situation."

Michael nods, "Has anyone contacted Robert's brother?"

Amy nods, "P.J. called him before we left the parking lot. I didn't hear much but it sounded depression." Amy said.

Teddy looks up at the stairs, she wanted to go hug her brother and yet she didn't know what to say to him. Teddy slowly turns her head to her mom, her eyes seeping with tears.

"Mom-," Teddy said.

Amy turns her head to Teddy, "Teddy?"

"Mom, you know I love you. Even if I yell at you, or hate the fact that you tired to rebuild the family. I am sorry I said all those mean things when you married Michael, I- I'd never want anything like this happen to you." She says.

Amy gets up and hugs her daughter, "I know. I love you too sweetie." Amy said.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. sat against the window still, he looked out the window and like a movie on rewind the memories flowed back over and over. P.J. wanted it to shut off and let him get some sleep, yet it wouldn't work. He leaned his head back against the window and exhaled deeply.

"If I wasn't worried about him- he'd be dead." P.J. mumbles.

P.J. turns his head out the window, it was late and it was dark. P.J. felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket, pulling it out he saw the caller ID light up his face. It was Emmett, and he wondered why he would be calling him.

"Emmett, what is it?" P.J. asked.

"Dude, there is some gossip that someone knows who tried to kill your old man." Emmett said.

P.J. glanced at Gabe, he wanted to make sure his kid brother was asleep before saying what he was about to say.

"Who the hell did it?" P.J. asked sounding a bit different.

"Word is it was Jason's dad." Emmett said.

"Frank Jones?" P.J. asked sounding stunned.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" Emmett asked.

P.J. glanced at the door in the bedroom that he was sharing with his brother and then to the window, he pondered over what to say and then came up with a choice. He grabbed his jacket and placed his shoes one, P.J. put on the jacket.

"Your pick up truck still running?" P.J. asked.

"Yeah why?" Emmett asked.

P.J. nods to himself, "Pick me up at the bus station. We have to pay someone a visit."

P.J. hung up and opened the window, he jumped out and climbed into a tree. He climbed down the tree and landed by the window in the living room. P.J. stops and turn, he looks seeing Teddy and Amy smiling and hugging. It made him smile for a moment, and then put his hood up and ran off.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"Hey, P.J." Teddy says softly.

Teddy opens the door and sees Gabe asleep first, a small smile appears on her face. She slowly enters the room and felt a large gust of wind.

'That's strange, Gabe hates sleeping with the window open.' Teddy thought.

Teddy walked over and shut the window, and then turned to bottom bunk now and in the moon light she could see P.J. was not in the bed. At that moment she was afraid, and she didn't know what to do. She gulped and then she turned her head to the window, she reached for her phone and dialed someone.

"Hey, its me. Um can you pick me up by the library, we need to go after my brother." Teddy said into the phone while brushing her hair behind her ears.

Teddy opens the window, she leans forward out and glanced around hoping no one would see her as she was about to sneak out to find her brother and stop him from doing whatever he about to do.

"Son of a bitch," Teddy mumbles.

**Tell me what you think?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Emmett and P.J. rode in Emmett's truck in silence. Their plan was to find Frank Jones and from there they weren't sure, but P.J. knew he was angry and this anger was not going to go away so easily. Emmett stopped at a red light and glanced at P.J.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Emmett asked.

P.J. stared at the road, "Demand an apology even if its by force."

Emmett looks at him, "P.J. this isn't like you."

P.J. exhales, "I am not going to hurt the man."

Emmett hit the gas, "Does your family know where you are?"

He shakes his head, "It'll only worry them."

Emmett exhales, "This is going to end badly and I know it."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"So where do you think he could be?" Spencer asked driving Teddy.

Teddy rubbed her hands through her hair, "I am not sure."

Spencer glanced at her for a second, "You sure he just went out for a run? A lot has happened."

Teddy shakes her head, "No something had to have happened to get him to leave."

Spencer nods, "Maybe he went back to his old neighborhood."

Teddy nods, "That may work."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Emmett pulled his truck up on the sidewalk, he put his truck in park and turned it off. Both boys glanced at each other and then were silent.

"Are we going to do this?" Emmett asked.

P.J. glanced up, "Yeah."

Emmett exhales, "This is going to end badly."

"Then leave." P.J. said.

Emmett shakes his head, "No man we've been through everything together. You were there when my mom went into surgery, and I know if it were my dad in the hospital because of Frank you'd do the same thing for me."

P.J. and Emmett clasp their hands together, "Thanks man."

Emmett smiles, "No mention it."

Then the two exit the truck and stare at the building they were going to. It was a bar, a bar that most of the dead beat dads go to in the neighborhood or even some of the bad teens go and drink. P.J. and Emmett had gone there before once and got caught by Emmett's dad.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

P.J. nods, "Ready."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Spencer and Teddy sat in park by some apartments, Spencer was texting Bella for answers from her. Bella had lived the neighborhood further from the one Emmett and P.J. lived in but the rumors from this place did reach in her neighborhood.

"Bella texted me back," Spencer said.

"What did she say?" Teddy asked.

"She said Frank Jones attacked Bob." Spencer said.

Teddy sat in shocked, "Where can we find him?"

"Lincoln's Pub," Spencer said.

Teddy places her seat belt back on, "Step on it. We need to hurry there before something bad happens."

Spencer turns his car back on and drives off.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Teddy and Spencer reach the bar and hear shouting from the inside, the two rush inside to hear the shouting get louder. Teddy find a large crowd being formed into a circle surrounding whatever or whoever was in the center.

"You bastard-!" A familiar voice shouts.

"P.J.," Teddy mumbles.

Teddy pushed through the crowd, with Spencer trailing behind her. Once Teddy made it to the front she found her brother being punched in the face, Emmett on the ground with his glasses broken and his face bleeding.

"Stupid brat!" Shouted an adult.

P.J. was thrown against a bar table, but once he regain his balance the boy charged at the adult. P.J. caused the adult to collsape onto the ground and P.J. was on top punching the man on the face. That was until the man had other guys pull P.J. off.

"I should have killed Bob and spare him the mistake of his son." The man said.

Teddy gasped, "This man-."

Spencer held onto Teddy, "Stay here. I called the cops." He mumbles.

P.J. was punched in the stomach and shouted in pain, Emmett screamed as someone stepped on his right hand. Teddy couldn't deal with this, suddenly she sprinted in and kicked one of the guys holding onto P.J. in his nuts and then punched the other guy in the face.

P.J. glanced at her, "Teddy-."

"Shut it." Teddy said.

The guy stepping on Emmett got off of him, Emmett crawled over to P.J. and Teddy. At this point Spencer came in the center and motioned for them to leave. The adults stared at them and then there was the sound of police entering the building.

"Police freeze!"

The adults froze and the four teenagers in the middle stayed on the floor, P.J. was coughing and then he saw blood in his hands. Emmett glanced from the adults being arrested to his best friend.

"Hey P.J.," Emmett started, "Didn't I tell you it was going to end badly." He smirked.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

At the ER the two were being treated, Teddy stayed with Emmett and P.J. as Spencer drove himself home. Emmett had some fractured rips, a broken hand, and some bruising on his face. P.J. had fractured rips, even a broken rip, he had a fracture in his forearm, and bruising on his face.

Teddy felt bruising on her knuckles and then glanced to her brother, "You're an idiot you know."

P.J. remained in silence.

"You two could have gotten yourselves killed." Teddy said.

Emmett turned to P.J., "She does have a point."

P.J. frowns, "Who cares."

Teddy stands, "Who cares? I care! Mom cares! Gabe cares! Hell, Bob cares!"

P.J. sulks his head down and exhales, "Whatever."

Emmett looked at his friend, "P.J. you don't need to go to that place. Don't go into your depression, not now."

Teddy glanced at Emmett, "Depression?"

"P.J.! Teddy!" Amy shouted.

Teddy turned seeing Amy, Michael, and Phil. Teddy felt her mom hug her first and then was release to look at P.J. P.J. avoided eye contact and kept his head down low. Michael exhaled and glanced at his wife, Amy held onto Michael's hand.

"P.J., what happened?" Amy asked.

P.J. kept his mouth shut.

Emmett looked at his mom, "We found the guy who attacked Mr. Duncan."

P.J. shot his head up, "Emmett!"

Phil snickers, "And you went after that bastard with your two fists. Very old fashion."

"Dad, violence doesn't solve anything." Amy said.

Phil glanced at his daughter, "Sure it does but then again you were shielded from that because of your mother."

Amy looked at her father, "And I am glad for that. It is something I make sure my children do not commit."

P.J. looks away, "A little too late for that."

Michael looks at his wife, "The man they attacked will likely press charges."

"We didn't hit him first." Emmett said.

Michael looked at Emmett, "And that's your word against all those men in that bar."

P.J. glanced at Emmett, "Don't bother with them. They don't understand us."

Teddy felt upset, "P.J."

"What do you mean we don't understand you?" Amy asked.

P.J. looked at her, "Nothing."

The police walked into the room and looked at them, "We got a full statement from Mr. Jones. He was the man who attacked Bob Duncan, but he said he'll plead guilty is if the boys plead guilty for assault."

"But we- didn't start it." Emmett said.

The officer nods, "We are aware. There are video of you two just talking to Mr. Jones and then him hitting Patrick in the face."

P.J. looks at the officer, "So you want us to plead guilty for something we didn't do?"

The officer exhales, "You don't have to but if you don't he'll pull back his statement."

Amy looks at the officer, "But that's illegal. These boys did nothing wrong but stand up for themselves, is there any other way they can be out of jail?"

The officer looked at the boys, "I guess service hours around the police station could cover it. We can easily talk to a judge about it, and still get what we want in the end."

Amy nods, "Good we'll go with that."

The officer nods, "Alright if there isn't anything else I will be leaving."

"Excuse me," P.J. started.

The officer turns, "Yes?"

"Is there a way I can go back home?" P.J. asked.

"P.J.?" Amy asked.

P.J. looked at his mom and then to the officer, "I technically live with my dad not with Amy so could I go back home."

The officer exhales, "Right now your dad is still needing medical attention and I'd say being with your mother is the best place for you right now son."

P.J. groans as he stands, he grabs his jacket and began to walk out of the hospital. Emmett quickly stood and ran after him, Teddy glanced and watched as Emmett managed to cool P.J. down, the two seemed to have partly laughed at something and then did some secret handshake.

"We better go," Phil says.

Amy nods, "Yes."

**-GOODLUCKWITHCHARLIE-**

The five walked through the front door to find Nancy playing with Charlie, Gabe was upstairs playing on his game system. Nancy stood up seeing P.J. beaten up badly and Teddy with some bruising on her knuckles. Nancy glanced at her grandchildren then to her daughter.

"Amy?" Nancy asked.

Amy ignored her mother, "What were you thinking?"

P.J. looks at her, he remained silent like he had been the whole ride back.

"Were you thinking anything?" Amy asked.

P.J. crossed his arms on his chest, "I was handling everything."

Amy looked at her son, "You let the police handle that mess."

Teddy nods agreeing with her mother but noticed her mother turn to her. Nancy picked up Charlie and took her out of the room.

"And you, you could have told us. Instead of going off with Spencer." Amy said.

Michael looks at Amy, "Maybe we should all relax."

Amy shakes her head, "P.J. I take you in! I look after you and this is what I get!"

P.J. shakes his head, "Maybe I didn't want to be found by you!"

The room got silent until Teddy mumbles, "You don't mean that."

P.J. groans, "I had a great life. Sure it wasn't a cookie cutter life like this but I was pretty damn happy!"

Amy points her finger at her son, "You will not use such language in front of your mother."

P.J. snickers, "And here's another thing Amy. Just because you gave birth to me doesn't mean I think of you as my mother, so stop trying to get me to like you and this family because we all know I don't belong here."

With that said P.J. walked passed her outside the front door. No one stopped him. Teddy stood there, she exhaled a deep breathe. Phil shakes his head and sits down on the couch.

"Isn't- anyone going after him?" Teddy spoke.

Amy shakes her head, "He made it clear he doesn't want to be with us."

Amy then left the living room, Michael followed after her. Teddy glanced from the kitchen then to her grandfather, he nods to her and then she ran out of the house. She exits the front door and turned her head to see her brother walking down the sidewalk, she knew where she was going.

"P.J.!"

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"Leave me alone, Teddy." P.J. said.

Teddy shakes her head, "It's my fault."

He raised his eyebrow, "How so?"

She looked down at the sidewalk, "I was the found who found you. I should've kept my mouth shut that day."

P.J. shakes his head, "No- Teddy you just wanted an older brother. I'm just so sorry that I'm not much of a big brother, heck I even hate myself."

"P.J., you're just having a bad week." Teddy said.

P.J. stopped walking for a moment, this caused Teddy to stop as well. He pulled out the pocket watch he got from his grandfather and then placed it in his pocket.

"It's been more than a week, Teddy." P.J. said.

Teddy looked at him, "How so?"

P.J. began walking, "Before we were introduced- my dad was late on our rent. I was pushing it on the amount of hours a minor could be working, I- allowed my grades to slip most of my high school career. Now I am trying to bring them up in hopes of going somewhere after high school- but doubtful."

Teddy holds onto his arm, "P.J. bad things happen. They happen to all of us."

P.J. glanced at her, "Even to the cookie cutter family?"

Teddy nods, "Before marrying Michael our mom dated all sorts of creeps. She lost her job before and we almost lost our house, we almost were homeless until our aunt helped our mother back on her feet. She met Michael and he changed her. She got her job back somehow and everything started to get better."

P.J. glanced from her to the sidewalk, "I see."

"I was also bullied plenty of times at school. I dated a girl who ended up sleeping with a girl I thought was my best friend, and now we don't even talk. I was in a fight with plenty of girls at my school and almost kicked out. I begged my mom to send me to a public school but no use. I met Lancy and we became friends, which makes my days suck a little less." Teddy said.

P.J. glanced at her, "I had no idea."

Teddy nods, "Because I don't like people to know. P.J., we all deal with issues in our life. So please don't push away the ones who want to help you."

P.J. glanced to the ground, "Teddy- can you come with me to somewhere?"

"Sure, I mean we are already a few blocks away from home." Teddy smiles.

"Okay," P.J. says.

Teddy looks at him, "Where are we going?"

"To visit my dad." P.J. says.

**Tell me what you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Teddy never liked hospitals, even though her mother works at one. Teddy always hated it. Teddy could tell if someone had just lost someone by some terrible accident and the doctors couldn't save them. She hated the sight of crying parents after the lost of their child. That's why Teddy could never be a doctor or a nurse, it would be too much for her.

Teddy and P.J. stopped at the room where their father was staying, "You okay?" Teddy asks.

P.J. nods, "Yeah."

P.J. reached for the handle and opened the door. Bob was awake and his girlfriend, Sabrina, sat in a chair next to Bob's bed. Sabrina was beautiful from Teddy's first impression. Sabrina had raven black hair in a pixie bob with ocean blue eyes. She wore usual clothes, which was odd to what Teddy was told from P.J. that Sabrina is a journalist for the local paper.

"P.J. and Teddy-." Bob started.

Sabrina stood up and hugged P.J., "Oh P.J. how are you?"

P.J. held onto her before she let him go, "I'm good."

Sabrina turns to Teddy with a soft smile, "You must be Teddy. Bob has been telling me so much about you and your brother Gabe."

Teddy smiles, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Sabrina smiles, "Like wise."

Teddy and P.J. awkwardly stood in the room, when Sabrina's cell phone ranged. She walked to her seat and looked at the caller ID, she groaned and looked at Bob.

"It's my boss, I gotta step out for a few." She says.

Bob nods, "Okay."

With Sabrina gone, the room felt silent. P.J. had his hands in his pockets and his head looking at the floor. He didn't want his dad to see the bruises on his face and the busted lip. Teddy glanced from her brother to her biological father, she felt nervous about it and must have thought this is what P.J. felt being with her mom.

"How are you two?" Bob finally asked.

Teddy formed a small smile, "I'm doing well."

Bob nods, "I see. And you P.J.?"

P.J. looked up slowly, "Dad-."

Now Bob saw the black eye forming around his son's eye and even worst the busted lip. P.J. looked a bit ashamed of his actions and yet felt like he had no choice but to do what he did. Bob forced himself to sit up more on his bed, with a slight grunt making the kids worry.

"What did you do, son?" Bob asked.

"Was it Frank Jones?" P.J. asked.

Bob's eyes widen and they relaxed, "Yes. How did you know?"

P.J. cleared his throat, "I got a call from Emmett. The rumor was spreading around the hood."

Bob looks at his son, "P.J. you didn't-?"

P.J. felt a tear slide down his face, "I'm sorry."

Teddy looked at her brother, her older brother. She's known him maybe a few months and this is what she is seeing. She's only known P.J. to be awkward, a hard worker, sweet, kind, independent, and very mature. Though she's never seen P.J. break down like this before.

Bob looks at Teddy, he sees her concern for her brother. P.J. kept his head down as he sobbed to himself. Bob looks back at his son, he sighs and shakes his head.

"No P.J., I'm sorry." Bob said.

This gained both teen's attention, "What?" Teddy asked.

"I failed you as a parent. I didn't raise you right, for that I am sorry." Bob said.

P.J. refused to accept that, "No. You did a damn good job. It's me, I- I never listen. You've been giving me the best life any kid would want. You got me into a good school with a good education, and all I've done is- mess everything up for you."

Bob looks at his son, "P.J. that's not true."

P.J. grabs a hold of his head, "Yes it is! All I do is get into fights and somehow always end up in a police station. If anyone had failed its me, I am the biggest mistake ever."

Teddy looked like she was going to cry, "Oh P.J." She mumbles.

Bob exhales, "P.J. come over here."

P.J. looks at his dad and walks over, when he got to his dad he stopped and avoided eye contact. Then suddenly his dad pulled him in for a hug, when Bob hugged P.J. it was a strange moment. It was a mix of sorrow and relief. Teddy wasn't sure what was going to happen when they went to go see Bob but was glad no one was screaming.

"It's okay," Bob says, "Just let it out."

P.J. held onto his dad and continued to cry. Bob looked from his son, Bob's right hand resting on the back of P.J.'s head, to his daughter standing away from them. Bob motioned for her to come over, so when she did Teddy just placed a hand on Bob's shoulder with a soft smile.

"I'm here," Bob mumbles, "Everything will be okay."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Amy came into work early, she wanted to check on her ex-husband. Something just told her to go see him, so when she walked down the hallway and finally reached the room she was uncertain to enter. That was until she forced herself to open the door.

When Amy opened the door she saw something that made her shocked. Bob was asleep in his bed, with Teddy resting on his left shoulder fast asleep and P.J. sitting in a chair with his head and chest resting on the bed completely sound asleep. She formed a smile and a tear slide down her cheek.

"So that's where you ran off to." She mumbles to herself.

A nurse came by and noticed this, "Should we wake them?"

Amy shakes her head, "Give them a little while longer."

The nurse looked puzzled, "You sure?"

Amy nods with a smile, "Positive."

Amy exited the room and the nurse followed her, but didn't forget to shut the door behind her.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Bob wakes up to see his ex-wife in the room, he gazed his eyes around to notice that both of his teenagers were not in the room anymore. Amy was checking on his blood pressure and making sure he had enough IV in the bag, then that is when she noticed he was awake.

"Hi," Amy says softly.

Bob groans as he forces himself to sit up, "Where are the kids?"

"I called Michael, he took them home." Amy said.

Bob tensed at the name "Michael", sure Bob is dating Sabrina but he really missed Amy. There hasn't been a day that has passed that he has been able to get her off his mind. Bob never had able to keep a long relationship due to the fact he holds a type for the women, and if they aren't like Amy he drops all connections with them as soon as possible.

"How are you holding up?" Amy asked as she wrote something down in his file.

"Been better," Bob said, "Sorry about giving you the burden of watching over P.J."

Amy stopped writing and placed one hand on her hip, "Burden? He is my son too."

Bob nods, "Yes but- he's stubborn and doesn't like to listen."

Amy smirks, "Kinda like someone else I know."

Bob grins, "Yeah yeah."

Amy and Bob remained silent, Amy was finishing with her work. Which was checking on Bob's breathing, giving him some medication, and even checking his temperature. Suddenly a knock at the door gained their attention, opening the door was Sabrina. She had a smile on her face, Amy had a frown when she saw Bob smile at his girlfriend.

"Hey Bob, I came by to check in." Sabrina said.

Bob smiles, "Thanks for the concern." He says.

Sabrina looks at Amy, "Oh sorry am I interrupting anything?"

Bob shakes his head, "No not at all."

Amy nods and closed his files, "He is actually going to be cleared tomorrow."

Sabrina smiles, "Oh really. That's wonderful."

Bob nods, "Yes it is. Oh Sabrina, this is Amy- she's my ex-wife." Bob said.

Sabrina's expression slowly changed but then she made a smile appear on her face, "Oh really. Well maybe we all can get together for a cook out, it would be great for the kids."

Amy nods but deep inside she was angry, "Right."

Bob looks at Amy, "Please let P.J. know this. He'd probably want to be here when I get out."

Amy goes to say something when Sabrina cut her off, "Or I can drive by and pick him up. He can crash at my place over night and then we can both pick you up."

Bob nods and looks at Amy, "Is that alright?"

Amy nods though she didn't like it, "Sure- why not."

Amy left the room in utter rage, she stormed down the hospital hallway and then stopped to collectively gather her thoughts over what just happened.

_'Is that- is that how Bob feels anytime he was near Michael?'_ Amy thought.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. had packed up to leave with Sabrina, which came to a shock from Teddy. She was in the living room when she saw her eldest brother come downstairs with his things, she stood up and had a worried expression on her face.

"P.J., where are you going?" Teddy asked.

"To Sabrina's. Tomorrow dad is going to be released." P.J. said.

Gabe pouts, "You can't stay another night?"

P.J. shakes his head, "Sorry little bro but school is starting back up and I can't miss anymore days at work."

Walking in was Phil, "So you'll be leaving us P.J.?"

P.J. nods, "Looks that way."

Phil pulls P.J. in for a hug, "Well good luck son."

P.J. smiles, "Thanks gramps."

Nancy comes downstairs holding Charlie, "Before you go sweetie." Nancy hands Charlie off to Teddy.

Nancy walks over to P.J., she hugs him tightly. P.J. hugs her back and then when she let go of him, Nancy handed P.J. his baby sister. P.J. smiled and tickled Charlie to make her laugh, Phil and Nancy left the room to give the kids some time together. P.J. smiled each time Charlie giggled.

"She's gonna miss you a lot." Teddy says softly.

P.J. nods, "I know."

Gabe frowns, "Will you visit?"

P.J. nods, "I will."

In through the door came Michael and Amy, Amy looked shocked that P.J. was already packed to leave. Michael was clueless over the whole situation.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

Amy looked upset, "You're leaving now?"

P.J. nods, "Yeah Sabrina called an hour ago. She said that you're okay with me crashing with her over night to be there when dad get released."

Michael looked confused, "Sabrina?"

"Bob's girlfriend." Amy said.

A knock at the door gained their attention, Michael answered the door and standing there was Sabrina. She had a smile on her face as she sees the family.

"Hey P.J., you ready?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah," P.J. said with a faint smile.

Sabrina nods, "Let me carry your bags out."

Michael shakes his head, "No I'll take them out."

Michael carried P.J.'s bags out with Sabrina leading him to her car. Amy watched P.J. give Gabe and Teddy a final hug, and even Charlie before he handed her to Teddy. Charlie whined a little and even reached her hands out toward P.J. after he handed her to Teddy. P.J. turned to Amy, and placed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Amy," P.J. says.

"P.J.," Amy said.

P.J. nods, "I'll be seeing you."

Amy nods, "Yes."

P.J. begins to exit the door but then he stops, "I love you."

Amy smiles, "I love you too son."

P.J. smiles and fully exits the house.

**Tell me what you think?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Sabrina was rolling her sleeve up on her shirt, fully dressed early for the day. Today was the day that her boyfriend was going to be released and she was very excited, including the news that her and Bob would be sharing. When she walked out into the living room, she spots P.J. He was sound asleep on the couch with the blanket half on him, his right hand was hanging off the couch and his head looked like it could fall off any second. Sabrina smiled seeing him so peaceful in his sleep. She knelt down and lightly tapped him.

"P.J.," She says softly.

That jolted him awake, his body fell on the hard wood floor in a painful manner. Sabrina rushed on the other side to check on him, P.J. was rubbing his head which was the only thing that really hit the floor hard.

"Sorry," She says.

P.J. smiles, "Nah it's okay."

Sabrina nods, "You should get dressed young man. Your father will be released today."

P.J. nods, "Right."

Sabrina points to the bathroom, "Your clothes are in the bathroom."

P.J. grins, "I know where it is Sabrina. And I know when I see the clothes they'll be neatly folded."

Sabrina lightly smacked him as he chuckled at her neat habits, his chuckle faded as he walked down the hallway. Sabrina grabbed the blanket P.J. slept with and began to fold it, she looked at the photos hanging on the wall. One she smiled at was of one the three of them; Bob, P.J., and her went on last July. They drove all the way to Texas for a couple of weeks. Bob went bull riding, P.J. was being dragged to look at colleges down there by Sabrina, and they even went to a theme park.

"Ready?" P.J. asked stepping into the room.

Sabrina was startled slightly, "Um- yes. I am."

P.J. entered the room fully, "Everything okay?"

Sabrina nods, "Yes. Let's go get your father."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Amy and another nurse was unhooking Bob was all sorts of machines to check his vitals, his blood pressure, and his heart. Once that was completed Amy handed him clothes that Sabrina had left for him, she closed the curtain and allowed him to change in privacy. After that she helped him in the wheelchair.

"Amy, can you wheel me out?" Bob asked.

Amy looked puzzled, "Why me?"

"Because I have some things I need to say." Bob said.

Amy nods, "Okay I guess so." Amy said uncertain of what she'll hear.

Amy grabbed the handles and began to wheel Bob out of the room. They went down the hallway until they reached the elevator for the floor, Amy pressed the button and waited for the door to open.

"So is everything okay?" Amy asked.

Bob nods, "Yeah its just-."

"Just what?" Amy asked looking down at him.

Bob exhales, "You really love Michael do you?"

Amy nods, "I've moved on Bob. What do you want me to say?"

The door opened and Amy wheeled Bob inside, she pressed the bottom for the main floor but before the door closed another person came in and pressed the button for another floor.

"You avoided the question." Bob says.

Amy looks down at him, "What are you getting at?"

Bob grins, "I proposed to Sabrina before she left to go get P.J."

Amy seemed a bit stunned by this, "Oh I see."

The man next to them in the elevator poked Bob, "Congrats."

Bob smiles at him, "Thank you."

The door opened and the man exited the elevator leaving Amy and Bob alone. The door slowly closed and there was an awkward silence.

"We are planning on moving in together." Bob said.

Amy nods, "How does P.J. feel about this?"

Bob shrugs, "He doesn't quite know yet."

Amy lightly smacked her ex-husband upside the head, "You have to tell him or if he is anything like you he might freak out."

Bob shakes his head, "I know he lives our home but it won't be far from his school. It's not going to change."

Amy nods, "I see."

The door opens and they were on the main floor, Amy wheels Bob out of the elevator. She wheeled him to the main lobby and then stopped, she is technically suppose to leave him and return to work but instead she decided to stay and keep him company until Sabrina and P.J. came.

"So how is this going to work?" Amy asked.

"What?" Bob asked.

"The kids, how is it going to work?" Amy asked.

Bob shrugs, "P.J. will be eighteen in a few months so he can choose if he wants to visit the parent with custody."

Amy shakes her head, "I am not filing for custody."

Bob seemed shocked, "Really?"

Amy nods, "The kids have been through enough crap."

Bob nods, "Indeed."

Amy smiles, "How about I take up your offer for that cook out at my place."

Bob smiles at Amy, "I'd like that."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"What? Seriously!" P.J. asked in shock.

Sabrina showed him the diamond ring on her finger, "Last night."

P.J. smiles, "Wow- congrats."

Sabrina smiled, "Thanks. I know it must be difficult for you to accept me as a mom."

P.J. shakes his head, "You are the only girlfriend who kept my dad straight over the years but just because you're getting married doesn't mean I am going to call you mom."

Sabrina smiles as they walked, "I don't expect you to."

The two laughed and entered the hospital to see Amy and Bob talking. Sabrina smiles and walked over with P.J. trailing a little behind. Amy sees P.J. and smiles, she hugs her eldest son as he hugged back. When Amy pulled back she looked at his black eye and busted lip from his fight.

"It's healing nicely." Amy said.

P.J. tried to shove her off of him, "God mom stop." He was embarrassed.

Amy smiled, "I should get back to work."

Sabrina stopped her though, "Oh Amy- I know we just met but- would you care to be apart of my court for the wedding?"

Amy seemed shocked, "Don't you- know other people to do that?"

Sabrina nods, "But all my closest friends live back in my hometown in Columbus Ohio. So- I really want this wedding to not only celebrate our marriage but the rebirth of our big family." Sabrina said and held onto P.J. and Bob.

Amy nods, "I'll think about it." She ended up walking away.

Sabrina smiles, "Thank you." She shouted so Amy could hear.

P.J. helps his dad up, "Well we better be getting home."

Bob looks at his son, "You know our place is going to be too small for the three of us."

P.J. shrugs, "I guess so."

Bob nods, "It will be. So that's why Sabrina and I will be looking for a new home for all of us."

P.J. nods, "Okay- but I don't want to have to change schools."

Sabrina joins in, "You won't. We swear."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Teddy was studying with Spencer, the two had been getting closer since the whole them staking out P.J. and Emmett the night they decided to play Batman and almost got killed. Spencer sat against her bed as Teddy sat on her bed with a text book in her hands.

"God history is so boring." Teddy moans.

Spencer grins, "Maybe that's why you had a D on your last test."

Teddy raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Spencer faces her, "You need to focus."

"Me? I'm always focused." Teddy said as if she was bragging.

Spencer made a face, "What is chapter 12 over?"

Teddy glanced at the book then Spencer closed it, "Um- World War Two?"

"Wrong, the Gulf War." Spencer said.

Teddy groaned and flopped back on her bed, "I will never get it."

Spencer stands up and sits on her bed, "Yes you will. Ted, you gotta focus. And I mean really focus."

Teddy looks at him, "Easy for you to say. You get all A's."

Spencer rolls his eyes, "But I wasn't always like that. I had to learn to focus like you need to."

Teddy nods, "Okay. I guess I can try that."

She and him got silent and went back to studying when all of a sudden as Teddy went to reach for a pencil to write on her study guide, her and Spencer's hands touched. Spencer and Teddy jolted and pulled back suddenly and began to blushed uncontrollably.

"Sorry," Teddy said.

Spencer grins, "Don't be."

Teddy felt things heat up, her heart was racing a million miles a second. All of a sudden she felt a shadow cover the light in her room, that shadow was Spencer. He was getting closer to her, Teddy wasn't sure what she should be doing but by then her mind became  
>clouded by what she wanted instead what was right.<p>

Spencer clasped his lips onto her lips in a rush, Spencer held onto her side of her face with his right hand as his left hand resting on her thigh. Spencer pulled her closer as Teddy held onto his button down collar. Spencer rolled Teddy onto her back on the bed, Teddy suddenly began to think again and started to stop kissing.

"Wait- wait, Spence." Teddy said.

"What's," He kissed her neck, "Wrong?" He kissed at her jawline.

"This- is wrong." She tried to fight her feelings.

"Why is it?" He asked after kissing her cheek.

Teddy opened her eyes, "Because your dating someone."

Spencer touched her blonde hair, "We're history."

Teddy looked confused, "You broke up with her?"

Spencer smiled and didn't say more. Spencer leaned down and began to kiss her forcefully. At this point resisting was not an option in this love game, Teddy felt her wrist being pinned by Spencer's beast hand. She felt Spencer's tongue fight into her mouth, when she finally caved and allowed him entrance into her mouth, she moaned with pleasure with what he was doing next.

Spencer's free hand, his right hand, was cropping her breast. Teddy arched her back at each forceful grab, Spencer smiled into another kiss. Teddy moaned again, and kissed him back but instead of the lust that Spencer had her feeling was of love. Spencer moved his right hand onto the other breast, and she moaned a little louder.

Spencer stopped and put her index finger to her mouth, "Shh. Wouldn't want your kid brother to walk in."

Teddy nods but did not reply.

Teddy felt Spencer's hands travel down her body, which sent chills down her spine. Spencer reached for her shirt and then Teddy began to stop again, she wasn't ready. She hadn't- she hadn't slept with anyone before. She was still a virgin and promised to stay one until she got married.

"No- I don't think I'm ready." She says.

Spencer stroked her cheek, "Don't worry babe." His breathe was hot.

Spencer kissed her forehead, and his kisses traveled and the furthest it went was to her neck and then made his way back up. Once reaching her mouth again the make out began with more power than anything, until Teddy felt Spencer reach for her shirt again. Teddy tried to stop him again but Spencer touched her breast with his left hand, which then made her body freeze. Her body was feeling all strange, she wasn't use to being touched in such a manner. Spencer slowly worked his magic and got her shirt off of her. He grinned as Teddy was pink.

"Please- I don't think we should be doing this. We're only- sixteen." She says.

Spencer leaned his lips to her ear, "Which makes it even more fun."

Teddy pushed him off, "Spencer."

Spencer grins, "Come on Ted. Do you want to be the stick in the mud all your life, or do you want to live a little?"

Teddy bit her lip, "Is- is it going to hurt?"

Spencer chuckled lightly, "I'll be gentle."

Teddy glanced at the door and then to Spencer, "I don't want to be like Monica and have a baby."

Spencer reached into his wallet and pulled out a condom, "Always prepared."

Teddy felt Spencer back on her, kissing her with such lust. Teddy held onto his hair, and was beginning to play with it as he kissed her. He touched her and made her moan, she even moaned his names a few times which made Spencer enjoy this even more. Spencer took off his shirt, and it made Teddy hot. His perfect abs, his perfect figure, his perfect everything.

"Ready to live?" Spencer asked.

"Su- Sure." Teddy replied with.

**I am going to keep continuing this series! Also I did want to write a romance scene just not SEX, sorry. But you can kinda get the idea on what happened.**

**Tell me what you think?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

P.J. was messing with his strings on his guitar that Friday in the music room, the other kids were messing around. Most of these kids were seniors and were planning their senior break, P.J. didn't want to ruin there planning after all he'll be a senior next year. P.J. heard someone open the door, and like him the others look up to the door. It was Bella, she held her violin case with a sad expression. P.J. lowers his guitar to get up and walk over to her, as she shuts the door some tears form in her eyes.

"Bella, you okay?" P.J. asked.

Bella rubs her eyes with her right hand, "No."

P.J. motions her to sit down, "What's wrong?"

Bella hugs P.J. first, "I think Spencer slept with another girl."

P.J. pulled her back, "What do you mean?"

Bella bit her lip for a moment, "He- came over yesterday after his "study session" and messed heavy of sweat and a different perfume. Also his phone would stop going off and he was completely distracted."

P.J. shrugs, "That doesn't mean he cheated."

Bella held onto P.J.'s hand, "Spencer called me Skyler."

P.J. looked confused, "My ex girlfriend? That Skyler?"

Bella shrugs, "I don't know. All I know is after he said that he got a phone call, I didn't hear who her name was but she was angry."

P.J. hugged his friend again, "Don't worry. We'll figure everything out."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Amy was putting bar b q seasoning on the rips, Michael wasn't too certain how he felt about having Amy's ex over for a cook out with the family though after Amy convinced him that it's for the kids he lighten up about the whole thing. Amy saw Michael and Gabe tossing the football in the backyard, Gabe had a good arm.

_'Maybe he should try out next fall,'_ Amy thought.

In the kitchen came Teddy, "Hey."

Amy glanced at her daughter, "You left for school early."

Teddy nodded, "Yeah I had to get some extra studying done."

Amy nods, "Want to help me with this?"

Teddy looked confused, "What's going on?"

Amy glanced at the window and then back at her daughter, "Okay it was originally going to be a surprised. Though, Bob is coming over with P.J. and his fiance for a cook out."

Teddy made a face, "Of course after two days after gram and gramps leave we have this large gathering."

Amy gave her daughter a look, "Behave."

Teddy watched Amy leave the kitchen to go outside, Teddy was to cut the veggies but then her phone went off. She glanced at the caller and saw it was Spencer, she ignored it. Then it ranged again, she wanted to ignore it but that is when her mom walked back in.

"Hun, you're phone." Amy said.

"Oh- um I'll be right back." Teddy said and exited the room.

Teddy walked into the living room and then walked up the stairs to the bathroom for more privacy. She didn't want anyone to hear what she would be saying to Spencer, she already felt guilty as it was.

"What?" She replied with.

"Why are you ignoring my calls?" Spencer asked through the phone.

Teddy was angry but also guilty, "Why did you call out Skyler in bed? I thought you broke up with Bella and you weren't dating a Skyler."

"I didn't completely break up with Bella." Spencer answered.

Teddy nearly dropped her phone, "What! I- you cheated on her with me?"

Teddy felt cold, she had sex for the first time with a pig. She slept with a man who was dating one girl and sleeping with another if you weren't counting Teddy. Teddy felt her body shake and she was completely terrified of what was going to come next.

"Listen, Bella and I are over. I just texted her, I told her I needed some space." Spencer said through the phone.

Teddy was frustrated, "Liar! You- just want someone to sleep with instead of the romance."

Teddy hears a chuckle, "Hey you were the one all over me. I asked if you wanted to stop."

Teddy held onto her phone tightly, she was slightly afraid she might crush it with the raw anger built up inside of her.

"Besides, we can just act like nothing had happened. Right, Ted?" Spencer asked.

Teddy tighten her jaw, "Who is Skyler?"

"Skyler?" Spencer asked.

"The name you called out when we had sex. Who is she?" Teddy asked.

Spencer chuckled, "Funny story. I met her through P.J. and Bella, this was when we all worked together before Bella got a better part time job. Anyways, Skyler is P.J.'s ex girlfriend. We- kinda ended their relationship after P.J. found out she was sleeping with another guy."

Teddy was tongue tied, "Are- you serious?"

Spencer chuckles, "As serious as I'll ever be sweetie."

Teddy heard a knock at the door and groans, "I gotta go." She hung up and exited the bathroom.

Teddy marched down the stairs in complete rage, she opened the door to see the Duncan's standing there with a smile on their faces. Sabrina held a container for the cook out, Teddy moved off to the side for them to enter her home. Sabrina enter to go into the kitchen to give her food to Amy.

"Hey Teddy," Bob said.

"Hi Bob," Teddy said and hugged him.

Bob smiles, "How are you doing kiddo?"

Teddy awkwardly smiles, "Good."

P.J. rubbed the back of his neck, "Well dad shouldn't we go say hi to everyone?"

Bob nods, "Right. Come along Teddy."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. tossed Charlie in the air, and then was pretending she was an airplane. The toddler was screaming and laughing with joy as her eldest brother played with her. Sabrina, who was drinking some grape wine, smiled seeing P.J. interact with his siblings like that. Gabe was tossing the football with Michael until Michael had to man the grill.

Bob saw Gabe's frown when Michael had to go to the grill so he walked over, "Gabe. Toss me the pigs skin."

Gabe nodded and tossed it to him, "Like that?"

Bob nods, "You got a good throwing arm. Did anyone tell you that?"

Gabe nods, "My kindergartener teacher after I tossed a water balloon into her face."

Bob chuckled, "Class clown huh?"

Gabe snickers, "Yeah."

Bob tosses the ball back, "Ever think about playing football?"

Gabe caught it, "Never thought about it."

Bob smiles, "Well you old man use to be on the varsity football team as well as basketball team."

Gabe was inspired, "Really?"

Bob nods, "Really."

Teddy came outside to see P.J. pushing Charlie in the swing set, she smiled seeing P.J. so happy. Teddy knows that her brother loves her and Gabe evenly with Charlie, but P.J. couldn't help but spend more time with Charlie than either of his siblings. It could be in order to have Charlie know him and not as a stranger, or maybe he missed out on having a baby sibling so he is a bit jealous.

"He really loves Charlie, doesn't he." Sabrina said.

Teddy nods, "Yes. On his first night staying with us, Charlie would go to sleep unless P.J. was sleeping with her."

Sabrina smiles, "That's so cute."

Teddy nods again, "It is."

Sabrina took a sip of wine, "So what are your thoughts about our engagement?"

Teddy looked up at her, "I'm happy for you two."

Sabrina smiles, "Thank you."

P.J. picked Charlie up from the swing and began to spun her around in circles causing the three year old to scream of joy, she was enjoying herself. Amy stood by the grill with Michael and smiled at that sight, Michael kissed Amy on the cheek as he sees his wife happy.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Michael says.

Amy kisses him softly on the lips, "Me too."

Once P.J. was done playing with Charlie, Amy went over to play with her daughter by pushing her on the swing or helping her down the slide. P.J. jogged over and collapsed onto the grass to catch his breathe, Sabrina raised her eyebrow and gave him a look.

"Your seventeen, you can't be winded." Sabrina said.

P.J. made a face, "If you were running around with a three year old you would be."

Teddy smiles, "Seems like you have your favorite."

P.J. chuckles, "As if. Oh by the way, Teddy."

Teddy looked serious, "What?"

"Can we- speak in private." He asks.

Teddy nods, "Sure."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"Everything alright?" Teddy asked.

P.J. took a drink of water from his water bottle, "Not really."

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked.

P.J. exhales, "Its Bella."

Teddy tensed up, "What about her?"

P.J. looks at his sister, "She was thinking Spencer was cheating on her. She said when he came home Thursday night after a study session, he was behaving weirdly and even called her 'Skyler'."

"Why are you telling me this?" Teddy asked.

P.J. exhales deeply, "Because Bella told me you guys- have a history. That you've known each other since you were in grade school."

Teddy nods, "Yeah and?"

P.J. made a face, "Well has he- been sleeping with another girl? Like someone named Skyler?"

Teddy knew the answer to this but asked it anyways, "Whose Skyler?"

P.J.'s jaw tighten, "My ex."

Teddy's gasp was real, "Oh P.J."

P.J. shakes his head, "It's fine. She cheated on me, and I found out when she had his underwear in her bedroom the night we were-."

"Going to have sex?" Teddy finished.

P.J. nodded.

Teddy awkwardly messed with her hair, "So have you?"

P.J. looked at her, "Have I what?"

Teddy looks up, "Had sex before?"

P.J. got pink, "Uh- yeah."

Teddy looked shocked, "Seriously?"

P.J. rolls his eyes, "I only slept with two girls in my life."

Teddy was more shocked, "Really?"

P.J. nodded, "Yeah. Why is that so hard to imagine?"

Teddy grins, "I don't know- but who were they?"

P.J. pondered over it, "Well Skyler was my first then I slept with Kira."

Teddy nods and glances back at her brother, "Was Kira the rebound girl?"

P.J. went to deny it but stopped himself, "Yeah."

Teddy made a face, "Why did you need to bounce back so quickly?"

P.J. shrugs, "I'm a guy and my guy honor was on the line." He said like a smart ass.

P.J. went to leave to go back outside but heard, "P.J.!"

P.J. stopped, "Yeah?"

Teddy frowned, "I need to be honest with you."

"About?" He asks.

"I was the one-." She says.

"What?" P.J. looked confused.

Teddy was pink from her shame and a single tear slide down her face, "I was the one Spencer slept with when he cheated on Bella?"

P.J. nearly stumbled back when he heard that. His was in shock and his mind scattered, he had no idea his sister had feelings for him or even the raw feelings to sleep with him. He was positive that his younger sister was better than him in not making stupid choices.

"That's not it," Teddy continued, "Spencer is sleeping with Skyler again."

P.J. felt his head spinning and then asked, "Did you know he was still with Bella?"

Teddy felt her tears flood her eyes, "He- didn't completely tell me."

"But did you doubt him?" P.J. asked in a firm voice.

Teddy now in tears nod.

P.J. shakes his head, "Damn it."

Teddy looks at her brother, "I'm- so sorry."

P.J. looks away, "Don't sweat it." He reached for his jacket.

"Where- are you going?"Teddy asked.

P.J. looks at her, "I don't want to be near you right now. I- can't see how someone as bright as you did something so stupid."

Teddy looked angered, "Well at least I don't go and beat people up for no reason!"

P.J. turned back at her, "Hey! I have plenty of reasons to beat some sense into Frank!"

Teddy shakes her head, "And the same reasons you want to knock into Spencer's skull?"

P.J. placed his jacket on, "What are you going to do? Cry for mommy to stop me?"

Teddy shoved him, "At least I had a mom! She didn't want the burden to have another mouth to feed!"

P.J. looked down and nodded, "Well that's it."

Teddy looks at him, "What is?"

P.J. smirks, "This. Me being apart of your life, I'm done. I'll be involved with Gabe, Charlie, heck even Amy and Michael but you- I'm done."

P.J. begins to walk to the door but Teddy grabbed his arm, "Where on earth are you going?"

P.J. turned to her, "To see Bella. She needs some comfort right now, and I sure as hell don't want to be near you right now."

P.J. pulled himself away from her and exited the home, when he slammed the door shut violently. Leaving Teddy to stand there in tears, she used her hands to cover her mouth while she cried. Little to be known that Gabe was standing there in the kitchen all worried. He ran out to the yard.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"Mom! Michael! Teddy is crying!" Gabe shouted.

Amy, Michael, Bob, and Sabrina looked up. Charlie was in the hands of her mother. The adults were standing by the grill, partly drinking some beer of some sorts.

"Why is she crying?" Amy asked all worried.

Gabe bit his lip, "I don't wanna be a tattletale."

Bob looks at his son, "You aren't a tattletale. You're just a worried younger brother."

Gabe nods, "Okay well- apparently Teddy had sex with a guy from school. I think she said his name was Spencer and- he was dating this other girl and sleeping with another girl. Teddy told P.J. and he got angry and stormed out." Gabe said.

Sabrina covered her mouth, "Oh poor Bella."

"Bella?" Michael asked.

Bob looks at Michael, "She has been dating Spencer for a year. She is one of P.J.'s good friend."

Amy shakes her head, "Gabe go play with Charlie. Bob, you and I will talk to Teddy."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

P.J. knocked on Bella's front door, she opened it. She was sweats and a big hoodie, both the color gray. Bella's red hair was pulled back in a bun, while she wore glasses that she rarely to never wore to school. She smiles softly seeing P.J. at her door steps. She invites him inside and he walks in.

"Why are you here? Aren't you have a family cook out at your mom's?" She asks.

"I don't want to be near my sister right now." P.J. says.

Bella touched his shoulder, "Why? What happened?"

P.J. looked at her, "My sister was the one who slept with Spencer."

Bella's green eyes drifted a gaze to the floor, "I see."

P.J. placed a firm hold on her shoulders, "I am so sorry."

Bella nods, "I know you are."

"I just want to punch the guy." He says.

"Hitting him won't do much." She says as she sits on the couch.

P.J. snickered, "It'll make me happy."

Bella smiles, "You're always looking after me. You're like my knight in shinning armor."

P.J. smiles as he sits down, "Well yeah. Bella, we've been through hell and back together. Remember I was there when you're dad was in the hospital for cancer." P.J. says.

Bella nods, "You are an amazing guy and should be treated as such."

P.J. felt Bella hold onto his hand, "The same to you. You are a beautiful girl and shouldn't be treated like second best, you should be treated like a princess." He says.

Bella blushes, "Thanks P.J."

P.J. brushed some hair that has fallen from the bun behind her ear, "Now why are you suddenly calling me 'P.J.'? You've always called me 'Patrick'." He says.

Bella shrugs, "I don't know."

P.J. grins, "Yeah you do."

Bella shakes her head, "Nope."

P.J. and Bella kept messing around by him getting in her face saying, _"yeah you do"_ over and over while she kept saying, _"nope"_. That was until the two were in kissing distance. Bella and P.J. looked deeply into each others eyes, P.J. swallowed his nerves then he leaned forward and did something bold. P.J. had his hands on her face as he kissed Bella on the lips. When he pulled back the two were completely awkward about the kiss.

"Uh- that was- good." Bella said.

"Right good," P.J. said looking away.

**Tell me what you think?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Gabe watched his sister pull her hair back as she entered the kitchen that Monday morning. A worry expression appeared on the twelve year old, something he was truly bothering him. The same went for Teddy, since the cook out and having to tell her parents that she had sex with Spencer made things so complicated.

"Morning Gabe," Teddy says softly.

Gabe nods as he plays with his food.

"You okay Gabe?" She asks.

Gabe shifts his eyes up at his sister, "Are you and P.J. fighting?"

Teddy's expression tensed, "I'm- not sure."

Gabe nods, "Okay."

Teddy smiles at her brother, "You don't need to worry about us. You should worry about that history test today."

Gabe chuckled and then took a bite of his eggs.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Bella opened her door to see P.J. leaning against his car, he usually walked to school but since he and his dad had been moving in with Sabrina the walk would be too far to school. That and his dad knew P.J. would refuse to ride the bus. Bella smirked and walked over to him as she carried her bag.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

P.J. shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood."

Bella pokes his chest, "That's a lie."

P.J. chuckles, "You caught me."

Suddenly a voice came from Bella's house, "You forgot your lunch money- oh hello P.J."

"Hi Mrs. Dennis." P.J. said.

Bella took her lunch money from her mom, "Thanks mom."

Mrs. Dennis smiles, "Well you two better head off to school."

P.J. nods, "Yeah gotta go get Emmett."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Of course we have to."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"Hey, I'm Ivy. I'm kinda new." Ivy says.

Teddy looks at this student she is suppose to be showing around, "I'm Teddy its actually short for Theodora but really just call me Teddy."

Ivy smiles, "Okay Teddy."

Teddy looked at Ivy's schedule, "Well your classes are almost on the same floor so finding them won't be too difficult."

Ivy nods, "Thank heavens. I really didn't want to come to this private school, but my mom enrolled me here after my grades dropped at South High School." Ivy said.

"South High School?" Teddy asked.

Ivy nods, "Yeah."

The two girls were walking down the hallway, being Ivy's first day the teachers exclude the tardy for both her and Teddy because the staff are assuming that she is being shown around completely.

"My brother goes there." Teddy said.

"Wait- why does your brother get to go to a public school and you go here?" Ivy asked.

"My parents are divorced, my younger brother and I go here because of our mom. Whereas, my older brother goes to public school because of our father." Teddy said.

Ivy shakes her head, "Sounds complicated."

Teddy nods, "It came be."

Ivy grins, "So who is your brother?"

"Why?" Teddy asked.

Ivy looks at her as they walked, "Because I wanna know if I knew him."

"Okay, his name is Patrick Duncan. He might go as P.J." Teddy says.

Ivy gasped and stopped, "You're brother is P.J. Duncan?"

Teddy nods, "Yeah?"

Ivy smiles, "Wow. I use to date his good friend for a couple of months when we were in junior high."

"Emmett?" Teddy asked sounding puzzled.

Ivy nods and sighs, "He had a thing for me so P.J. suggested we date for three months and see if we had any chemistry and if we didn't then we'd break up. Long story short, I didn't like him in that manner after the third month and just ended it with him." Ivy says.

Teddy looks a little stunned by that, "Oh wow."

Ivy nods, "Yeah and after that we kinda stopped talking."

Teddy nods, "Well um- we better find Mr. Harrison's room."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"I cannot believe that jerk." Emmett said and then took a drink of his milk.

It was fifth period lunch at South High School. Emmett, P.J., and Bella sat at the same table which sometimes they'd be surprised to get a rare case of a few others to sit with them but most of the time it was only them. P.J. and Bella had explained to Emmett about Spencer and what he did.

Bella nods, "Yeah but whatever. I don't care."

P.J. smiles, "You're brave."

Emmett shrugs, "I just can't believe Spencer slept with your sister and your ex while dating your friend."

P.J. exhales deeply, "Don't remind me."

Emmett slams his forks into his peaches, "I hate his guts!" He declares.

Bella lightly pats Emmett's back, "Calm down Emmett."

P.J. nods, "Yeah seriously man."

Emmett glanced at them, "Why? He needs to be taught a lesson."

Bella exhales, "I'm gonna get myself a water."

Bella gets up and leaves the boys to go the the vending machine. This left Emmett and P.J. alone to talk amongst themselves.

"So why is she so against us beating the crap out of him?" Emmett asked.

"His parents have good lawyers. Remember we are street rats and he is Abercrombie." P.J. said.

Emmett sighs, "Fine that might be a good point. But- she doesn't seem too upset about it."

P.J. exhales, "Believe me she is upset. I told her about the truth on Friday, I had to get away from my sister."

Emmett nods, "I see."

P.J. looks at his best friend, "Emmett- we um kissed."

Emmett nearly spit out his milk, "Wha- What?"

P.J. was blushing now, "Bella and I kissed." He says.

"Seriously?" Emmett asks.

P.J. was pink, "Yes seriously!"

Emmett nods, "Have you- you know talked about it? Are you dating now?"

P.J. shrugs, "I don't know. After we kissed it got awkward and then I got a phone call from my dad saying to get back to Amy's. After that we kinda texted during the rest of the weekend, but it was mostly me comforting her and then me picking her up for school."

Emmett nods, "Do you like her?" He asks.

P.J. looks down as his face got more pink, "I- I don't know."

Emmett smiles, "If I didn't know better you have fallen love with her."

P.J. shoves him, "Shut up."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

After school Teddy and Ivy walked down to South High School, mostly for Teddy to meet Ivy's friends from public school but also for Teddy to apologize again for what she did. Teddy was hoping she'd run into Bella and also apologize to her as well, though Teddy never met Bella before so doesn't know what she looks like.

Coming out of the school was a teenage girl wearing all black. Black combat boots, black jeans, a black crop top with a giant white skull in the center. She had brown hair with red tips, that was pulled up in a messy bun, and she also had brown eyes. Walking out with her was other "bad girls" that fit the look as she had. She glanced and spotted Teddy.

"Hey! Are you Teddy!" She shouted.

This gained Teddy's attention, "Who me?"

The girl approached Teddy, "Yeah me."

Ivy stood in front of Teddy, "What do you want Skyler?"

_'Skyler? Could she be the very same Skyler who cheated on my boyfriend and also slept with Spencer?'_ Teddy thought.

Skyler placed her hands on her hips, "Wasn't talking to you Wentz. I was talking to Teddy, here. You are Teddy right? The one who slept with my man?" Skyler asked getting closer to Teddy.

Teddy was freaking out, "I- um don't know- what you're talking about." She was afraid.

Skyler glared, "Oh you know what I am talking about."

Ivy shoves Skyler back, "Listen back off psycho bitch!"

Skyler laughs, "Me? Psycho bitch? Well that girl you're protecting is a slut!"

Teddy was getting pink, people from the school was gathering around the girls. Some people had their phones out, which mean either recording them or taking pictures. This made Teddy feel so scared, she didn't know what was going to happen. She had never been in a fight before and didn't want to get in one now.

Skyler went to go hit either Ivy or Teddy but heard, "Skyler!"

_'That voice-,'_ Teddy thought.

The crowd moved so the person whom spoke up could be seen by the girls in the center of the conflict. Appearing to the girls is P.J. next to him is Emmett and Bella, the three had a look of disappointment.

"What do you want Patrick?" Skyler asked facing him.

P.J. walked up to her, his face was pretty close to her face. Skyler had a glare on her face and P.J. just had a bored expression on his. Everyone around just waited for something to happen, mostly everyone knew about P.J.'s record in getting into fights but they waited to see if he would punch a girl.

"Well?" Skyler asked.

"How about you and that mouth of yours just walk away now." P.J. says.

Skyler smirks, "And if I don't?"

P.J. had a smirk now, "Then I'll let Bella beat the ever living crap outta you. And you know she has a lot of built up anger towards you after what happened between us, and now this with you and Spencer." P.J. said.

Skyler tenses up.

"So how about you just go now." P.J. said.

Skyler glares and then turns to Teddy, "Stay the hell away from my man!"

Skyler walked away and then the crowd began to die down, P.J. exhaled deeply and watched Skyler walk off. He shakes his head and felt Bella hold onto his hand for support. Emmett turns and smiles seeing Ivy, she forms a small smile and then turns to a terrified Teddy.

"You okay, girl?" Ivy asked.

Teddy nods, "Yeah. Thanks for standing up for me, and you too P.J."

P.J. glanced at her, "Yeah whatever." He says placing his hands in his pants pockets.

Bella glanced at Teddy and took a few steps forward, "You- are Teddy."

Teddy nods, "Yeah. I am- am so sorry about all of this."

Bella nods, "I know you are. I cannot say I forgive you, this- is so painful but I am not angry."

Teddy looks at her brother, "P.J."

P.J. glanced at his sister, "It's fine. It's whatever, okay?"

Teddy nods, "Okay."

P.J. nudges Emmett and Bella, "We better go. We got to work on our science project."

Emmett nods, "Right. Um later girls."

"Bye guys." Ivy says.

"Yeah- bye." Teddy said.

Bella couldn't say more to Teddy, she just turned and followed P.J. and Emmett. Teddy watched Bella wrap her arms around P.J.'s forearm, Teddy exhales and then turns to Ivy.

"And I thought private school was going to be boring." Ivy says.

**Tell me what you think!?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! That is all owned by Disney Channel! I own the fanmade characters that are not in the original storyline of Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

P.J. was with Amy, Gabe, and Teddy at the mall. Amy wanted to buy the kids some new clothes, during this Sabrina volunteered to babysit Charlie while Michael was at work. P.J. hated the idea of shopping, he had clothes and he didn't need anymore. Mostly when his  
>biological mother is pointing out clothes that he'd never wear.<p>

Teddy was enjoying herself, "Oh mom look at this top!"

P.J. rolls his eyes, "Shopping." He mumbles.

Gabe nudged him, "Hate it too?"

P.J. nods, "Shopping is for the women."

Gabe nods, "I'll say. I'd rather be playing video games."

P.J. smirks, "I'd second that motion."

"Oh Gabe look at this shirt." Amy said bringing it over.

"Mom, I am not a baby anymore! No one in my school wears cartoons on their shirts!" Gabe pouted.

Amy sighs, "How about we try another store?"

The four walk out then Amy accidentally bumped into a familiar face, "Ouch."

"Oh sorry dear," Amy said.

Before them stood Skyler and her mom, "Oh hello Patrick." Said Skyler's mom.

"Hey," P.J. said forming an awkward smile.

Amy blinked in confusion, "You are?"

"Oh I am Betty Fletcher and this is my daughter, Skyler. Who are you?" Betty asked.

"I am Amy Ross, I'm actually P.J.'s biological mother. These are my other children Gabe and Teddy." Amy said.

Skyler shot a glare at Teddy, _'She is P.J.'s sister?'_

Betty smiles, "Oh well its great to meet you. I missed seeing you at our place since you and Skyler broke up."

P.J. awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh yeah well- you know."

Skyler forms a soft smile, "Uh- can I borrow P.J. or a moment?"

Amy and Betty exchanged looks, "I don't see why not." Amy said.

_'What is she thinking?' _Teddy thought.

Skyler wrapped her arms around P.J.'s forearm, which caused him to blush uncontrollably. She dragged him away from their family and away from that store.

'_Whatever it is, I don't like it.'_ Teddy thought.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

The two went to a private location, the family restroom to "chat" was what Skyler told P.J. as they walked to the place. But once inside P.J. had a feeling it wasn't going to be what she said at all. Skyler locked the door and saw P.J. raise his eyebrow at her actions.

"What for privacy. Wouldn't want a random person to walk in, it would be awkward." Skyler said.

"As awkward as it was to see you." P.J. answered.

Skyler rolls her eyes, "Like that was my idea." She says.

"Uh huh," He says.

Skyler crossed her arms on her chest, "I am serious Pat. My mom wanted to go shopping for some bonding time, I wanted to stay at home and throw knives at my wall but that didn't go as planned." Skyler said.

P.J. nods, "So why drag me here?"

Skyler grins, "So you never mentioned you had a sister."

P.J. eyes her, "Because I didn't know about her when we were dating."

Skyler nods, "I see."

P.J. begins to move, "Is this going anywhere? Because I really don't want my time wasted."

Skyler stops him, "How would you feel if I told you I drop all communications with Spencer?"

P.J. shrugs, "I don't know?"

Skyler smiles, "Well I did. I talked to him after what happened yesterday and to be frank, the guy is a pig. He never mentioned Bella nor Teddy at all when he said he wanted to be with me."

"What about when we dated?" P.J. asked.

Skyler waved her hands in defense, "He was all over me. I felt helpless, besides I felt ashamed."

P.J. rolls his eyes, "How the hell am I suppose to believe that?"

Skyler shrugs, "You don't have to but- I'd really like a second chance with you."

P.J. squints his eyes at her, "Why? You had a chance with me and blew it to go have sex with another guy."

Skyler held onto his hands, "But he was a mistake. The whole time I was with him or another guy- I kept thinking about you. You and only you, P.J." Skyler said.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was at this moment where there was no stopping these two, there was history and history was not going to make them stop. P.J. kissed back, and he kissed back harder. His hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Skyler  
>had her arms wrapped around his neck, and every now and then she'd mess with his hair.<p>

_'Checkmate,'_ Skyler thought.

P.J. picked Skyler up, her legs wrapped around his waist. P.J. walked to the stinks in the bathroom, he sat her on the stinks. His hands were resting on her thigh at this point, and Skyler had her hands slowly rubbing up and down his back in the inside of his shirt. Skyler  
>and P.J. slowly opened their mouths to each other for their tongues to dance a powerful dance inside their mouths.<p>

Skyler pulled back, "Miss this?"

P.J. stared into her eyes, "Shut up."

He pulled her back, he deepen the kiss a little more. He began to kiss down her jaw line and even made it to her neck, until Skyler pulled him back with a smirk on her face.

"No, no. Have some class, Patrick." Skyler said.

"Since when are you one of class?" P.J. asked.

Skyler made a face, "Its true I've been labeled as a slut and a whore but- I don't want to be kissing or sleeping with another girls guy."

P.J. made a face, "What do you mean?"

"Bella," Skyler says.

P.J. groans, "This again? After all these years we're only friends."

Skyler made a face, "Uh huh and I am Jack Frost."

P.J. looks at her, "We only kissed once but- it meant nothing."

Skyler bit her lip, "You're positive you aren't with her?"

P.J. nods, "Positive."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

At this other store, Amy heard her phone go off. It was P.J. texting her asking where they ran off to. Amy replied telling him which store and then turned back to her other children, Gabe had manage to find himself a few new shirts and even new jeans. Teddy found things  
>she wanted to have but Amy saw the price and so Teddy had to go to the clearance.<p>

Then arriving came P.J., "There you are." He says.

"Where were you?" Teddy asked rudely facing him.

P.J. ignored her, "Skyler just want to apologize about some stuff that happened between us."

Amy smiles, "Well that's good. She seemed really nice."

P.J. nods, "Yeah."

Gabe pulls on P.J., "Hey you better find some clothes before mom picks them out for you."

P.J. nods, "Okay."

P.J. went down toward the teen boys section, Teddy placed her clothes in the cart and walked over to her brother. He looked at an all black shirt with the Batman logo on it and then placed it back on the rack. Teddy lightly tugged at his shirt to gain his attention, he turned and kept the same expression he's been giving her.

"Is- everything okay?" Teddy asked.

P.J. nods, "Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

Teddy shrugs, "Well you were with Skyler?"

P.J. nods looking a bit annoyed, "Uh huh."

Teddy looks at her brother, "I'm worried. She cheated on you and even slept with your best friend's ex boyfriend. I don't want to see you hurt."

P.J. smirked and shook his head, "You don't get the right to talk about my life like you know me. Yeah Skyler cheated on me, and she even slept with Spencer behind Bella's back but I'm not stupid."

Teddy made a face, "You kissed her didn't you?"

P.J. faced the shirt rack, "That is none of your business."

"Yes it is!" Teddy almost shouted.

P.J. turned to her, "Look I can deal with you apologizing to Bella yesterday but- you know nothing of what's going on."

Teddy made a face as he walked onward, "Its because she was amazing in bed wasn't it?"

P.J. was pink and stormed over to her, "Teddy is not what you think. So drop it."

"Then what is it? Prove me wrong." Teddy said waiting for the challenge.

P.J. rolls his eyes, "There has been rumors about you at my school. So I am going through her to figure out who is spreading them."

Teddy looked shocked, "What?"

P.J. groaned, "Someone started them the other day and it exploded throughout the halls. Everyone was bashing on you and even plotted on tracking you down to throw eggs at your house or worst."

"Why?" Teddy asked.

P.J. rubbed the back of his neck, "Because of Spencer. Skyler was pretty clingy to him, so I am assuming she or someone else created those rumors."

"Does Bella or Emmett know?" Teddy asked.

P.J. nods, "Bella gave me the idea. She said I am the second guy who has been really close to her. So this is my undercover operation."

"Why is its just rumors and some eggs thrown at my house?" Teddy asked.

P.J. looks around and then leans to her ear, "There is this online chat room that wants to beat you up. They want you to suffer for sleeping with Spencer because he is Skyler's girl."

"Are you serious?" Teddy asked.

P.J. placed his hands in his pants pockets, "I wish it wasn't so. But Teddy, I am giving you the cold should outside of school and a little in public to make myself seem like I don't care. I need to collect information and figure out who is starting this." He says.

"Since when do you know about acting like a detective?" Teddy asked.

P.J. grins and glances at the shirt rack, "Our Aunt Julie is a cop."

**Tell me what you think!?**


End file.
